El hollow carmesí
by jhoil
Summary: justo después de que la científica ciel creara una pequeña esfera llamada hoshinofuro que poseía una gran energía, ella junto a zero son absorbidos por un repentino agujero de gusano que los llevara a una ciudad de nombre Karakura, donde conocerán a Ichigo Kurosaki que los ayudara a descubrir el misterio de su repentina aparición en su dimensión... siento la tardanza en atualizar
1. capitulo 1

**¡Hola a todos! (está bien no ¬¬) hoy les traigo mi primer crossover "el hollow carmesí" les advierto que todos mis fics tienen comienzos largos es que me apasiono mucho al escribir pero luego se estabilizan, así que les sugiero que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo, para no aburrirlos demos inicio a la historia… **

Bien antes de empezar debo decirles la ubicación tiempo espacio en la que se encuentran ambos personajes, Ichigo ya supero el rescate de Orihime en las noches pero Aizen (en contra de lo que dice la serie) nunca fue a karakura para crear la llave del rey (en otras palabras el condenado sigue vivo y tiene bajo su poder el hougyoku) y algunos de los espadas continúan vivos; en cuanto a Zero, sobrevivió a la explosión de Ragnarok pero con grandes heridas, después de recuperarse (con consecuencias que verán más adelante) realizaron una exploración en las profundidades de lo que quedo de neo arcadia descubrieron que los guardianes continuaban vivos y formaron una alianza entre reploids y humanos para construir la nueva arcadia, Ahora que están al tanto hay que dar inicio…

**EMPECEMOS POR ZERO…**

Vemos a nuestro tan querido y admirado héroe de armadura carmesí teniendo una pequeña actualización en los laboratorios de Cerverau…

-y… con esto terminamos Zero- dijo el ingeniero que acababa de terminar de implantar un nuevo chip en ambas piernas, ah Cerverau le había agarrado una pequeña obsesión con respecto a las actualizaciones del hunter, tanto así que Zero tenía que ir a su laboratorio casi diario.

-Ya era hora, joder- renegó Zero levantándose de la placa de metal- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho ahora?

-pues creo que será mejor que lo veas tú mismo- invito Cerverau- ¡Vamos! Realiza un dash

El obedeció, al realizar el dash fue algo impresionante se movió a tal velocidad que parecía tele transportarse.

-¿pe-pero qué?- Zero estaba sorprendido solo había logrado moverse a esa velocidad cuando estallo el Ragnarok

-te coloque un chip que puede permitirte tan o más rápido que el sonido, solo haciendo un dash- presumió el ingeniero

-¡increíble!, cerverau te luciste, con esta ya son 50 las mejoras en 9 meses- Zero realizo el movimiento una y otra vez mientras se reía de la velocidad que acababa de adquirir

-Sí, has probado cada uno de ellos excepto uno- Cerverau cambio drásticamente su tono de voz por uno bastante serio

-¡NO LO HARE!- grito el hunter, y lo hizo con razón.

después de la explosión del Ragnarok encontraron a Zero en medio del desierto, había sufrido muchos daños y que pudiera sobrevivir era casi imposible, Ciel en un desesperado intento por salvarlo, lidero una expedición de búsqueda y reconocimiento en la cual (después de varios días) en lo más profundo de los escombros de neo arcadia encontraron una pieza de reemplazo, sin importar nada ordeno que la utilizaran para reparar a Zero, al instalarlo el hunter pudo salir adelante, meses después descubrió que es lo que le habían hecho aquella pieza que ahora pertenecía a su cuerpo fue alguna vez parte del cuerpo del Zero original pero aún mantenía parte de la energía de omega, las habilidades de Cerverau le permitieron crear una manera de aprovechar esa energía a favor del hunter amplificando enormemente su capacidad, pero el hunter nunca lo utilizo por miedo a que el espíritu de omega se apoderara de él

-No importa, alguna vez tendrás que utilizarlo y créeme, estaré allí para verlo- el ingeniero volvió a su mesa de trabajo dándole la espalda- es todo por hoy ya puedes retirarte

El hunter solo le dio una fría mirada y una despedida con la mano, aunque el sentía un gran respeto por Cerverau no soportaba en lo que lo había convertido (los pensamientos de los personajes serán entre comillas y en negrita)** "preferiría haber muerto, ahora que omega es parte de mi siento que podría llegar a dominarme en cualquier momento, NO, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, debo buscar la manera de eliminarlo de mi cuerpo".**

Zero estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no se percató al girar en una esquina, chocándose con leviathan…

-jo…- Fairy se levantó frotándose la cabeza- serás capullo Zero, ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

-perdón Fairy no estoy muy concentrado últimamente- Zero se aclaró la garganta volviendo a su habitual tono serio- ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción?

-excelente, ya hemos enviado a los para mano de obra- dijo ella revisando un portapapeles

-¿Harpuia y Fefnir?- pregunto el hunter

-están entrenando, esas actualizaciones que les dio cerverau los tienen locos- dijo la guardiana con el entrecejo fruncido- te estaba buscando para informarte algo

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto el hunter.

-Ciel…

-¡¿Qué ocurre con Ciel? ¡¿Está bien?- Zero activo su saber y trato de salir corriendo

-tranquilízate ella se encuentra bien, solo que te está buscando como desesperada, gritaba que tenía algo que mostrarte será mejor que vayas a verla

El hunter salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad a Fairy de decirle donde se encontraba Ciel, esquivaba a todos los que se encontraban en su camino sin detenerse a saludar a nadie apenas haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"**¿Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Usare mi dash para llegar más rápido" ** y así lo hizo, Zero empezó con los dash moviéndose a gran velocidad pero no contaba con que no podría controlarlo, ¡POW! Se escuchó al chocarse contra una pared

-**"¡hay! ¡¿Por qué lo hice?"-** el hunter se incorporó sobándose la nariz, intento una y otra vez solo consiguiendo,después de haberse reventado la cara contra la pared 15 veces decidió correr, daba igual el laboratorio de Ciel ya no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

-¡eh Zero! ¡¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa!- pregunto Harpuia al ver al hunter pasar tan rápido- ¡recuerda que todavía tenemos que entrenar, si no vienes a buscarme tu yo iré por ti!

Haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario siguió corriendo, por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta del laboratorio el cual abrió con fuerza.

-¡Ciel! ¡¿Qué ocurre?- grito él entrando con prisa a la habitación, solo tuvo la oportunidad de gritar antes de que todo su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, solo entonces se percató que toda la habitación estaba cubierto de hielo- ¿qué ocurre aquí?

-¿Zero?- se escuchó la voz de la científica que apareció de entre la niebla provocada por el hielo- te estaba buscando

-pues por eso vine- Zero se puso de pie- ¿dime que estas tan importante?

-¡lo eh logrado! ¡Después de tanto tiempo lo eh logrado!- Ciel gritaba de alegría incluso se podría decir que estaba saltando

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el hunter incrédulo

-ven te lo mostrare- Ciel tomo por la mano a Zero y lo guio.

Se encaminaron a lo más profundo de su laboratorio (el cual era bastante grande) hasta llegar a una pared, ella toco con una melodía algo extraña la pared que tenía al frente, para sorpresa de Zero la pared descendió dejando ver una habitación donde se encontraba una gran máquina.

-¿pero qué es esto?- Zero reviso la maquina tocando las palancas y botones sin accionarlos

-¡no lo toques!- lo regaño ella golpeando su mano para que dejara de tocarlo- no es importante lo que es, sino lo que eh creado con esta maquina

-…- él se quedó en silencio esperando a que terminara, por alguna razón Ciel lo estaba asustando un poco, nunca la había visto tan emocionada exceptuando la vez que la invito a dar una vuelta (sin éxito por cierto ¬¬)

-míralo tú mismo- ella metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja de vidrio donde en el centro se encontraba una esfera color rojo intenso, también se podía apreciar un aura roja alrededor de ese objeto.

-bien, no creo que sea necesario decirte que no sé qué es- bromeo Zero pero automáticamente cambio de actitud al ver el ceño fruncido de Ciel

-esto Zero, solucionara nuestros problemas con la energía, esta pequeña esfera fue creada a partir de la esencia de la Mother-elf antes y después de la maldición del Dark-elf.

-esta insignificante cosita ¿cómo podría solucionar nuestros problemas?- Zero tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño contenedor y lo miro por todos lados.

-pero serás ingenuo, aunque no lo parezca esta insignificante cosita genera la misma cantidad de energía que 20 estrellas juntas, tan solo necesito crear un generador adecuado y podre abastecer con energía a todo el mundo- dijo la científica casi explotando de la emoción.

-¡impresionante!- Zero no pudo evitar que se le cayera la quijada de la impresión…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA DIMENSION (LA DE BLEACH PARA SER EXACTOS) - CIUDAD DE KARAKURA:**

El sol irradiaba con fuerza en esta conocida ciudad, donde Ichigo y los demás se encontraban en el patio del instituto, habían llegado temprano para así poder hablar con tranquilidad, en aquellos días no habían tenido demasiada acción, por alguna razón que ellos desconocían la actividad de los hollows había disminuido, apenas llegando a ver uno cada dos semanas…

-esto es muy extraño- dijo Rukia mientras revisaba su móvil- nunca había visto una baja de actividad hollow tan grande.

-¡eh!, ¿de qué te quejas tanto?- pregunto Ichigo recargándose contra la pared- así es mejor, menos responsabilidad

-en parte Kurosaki-Kun tiene razón, Kuchiki-san- Orihime apareció detrás de ellos con una gran sonrisa- ya necesitábamos todos un descanso.

-sí, pero es extraño que la sociedad de almas no se haya puesto a investigar- se quejó la ojizafiro

-tranquilízate Rukia, has estado así desde la mañana- dijo Ichigo abriendo uno de sus ojos para verla- no has dejado ese móvil desde que despertamos

-No eh estado solo averiguando lo que pasa- aclaro ella

-¿no? ¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo?- pregunto kurosaki.

-pues mira- Rukia casi le restregó a Ichigo y Orihime el móvil donde se mostraba una propaganda- una loca chica de quien sabe dónde está vendiendo una colección de muñecos ¡Chapy!- grito emocionada con estrellas en los ojos (¬¬ Creo que Rukia nunca cambiara)

-Esto…- Ichigo se aclaró la garganta al ver llegar a Ishida- ¿y tú encontraste algo?

-Buenos días Kurosaki, tus modales están tan refinados como siempre- se burló él- pero no, no eh visto ni escuchado nada extraño.

-¿y Chad sabe algo?- pregunto Rukia

-creo que, no lamentablemente no vendrá hoy tampoco, no me quiso decir el motivo- respondió Ishida antes de que preguntaran nada

-creo que después de clases deberíamos ir a ver a Urahara para preguntarle- Sugirió Ichigo- y si tú no te calmas te voy a quitar el móvil Rukia- le dijo a la chica que continuaba saltando de la emoción

-Bien pensado Kurosaki-kun- sonrió Orihime- ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿me podrías devolver los apuntes?

-claro, solo deja sacar mi…

Todos ellos dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando abrió la mochila

-¡NEE-SAN!- se escuchó el grito de Kon al salir como bala de la mochila dirigido al pecho de Rukia, ella instintivamente lo paro con la mano y lo lanzo en picada hacia la mochila

Ichigo lo saco de su mochila con igual violencia

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí kon pedazo de basura?- pregunto furioso

-tranquilízate eras mi único medio de transporte- dijo kon con serenidad- ya que nunca me traen al instituto con ustedes…

-¡Es porque eres un muñeco que habla!- grito kurosaki

-pues ya estoy harto de quedarme solo en casa- respondió el peluche- anda a que te pongan un vestido tus hermanas a ti capullaso

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto el chico con un toque de malicia en su mirada-¡ISHIDA! Castígalo

-será un placer- respondió Ishida sacando su kit costurero, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la alerta de hollow sonó llamando la atención de todos

-ufff… salvado por la campana- dijo kon bastante aliviado

-¡Ni creas!- Ichigo introdujo violentamente su mano dentro de la boca del peluche y de igual manera saco junto con su mano el caramelo de alma, automáticamente se tragó la pastilla reemplazando su alma por la de kon- después arreglare cuentas contigo kon, por ahora limítate a actuar como yo.

-¡espera Ichigo!- grito Rukia mientras al igual que él se tragaba un caramelo de alma liberándose de gigai- chicos nos encargaremos nosotros no hace falta que se preocupen, Chapy trata de actuar discretamente- dijo ella dando un salto para alcanzar a Ichigo

-¡apresúrate Rukia!- grito Ichigo mientras hacia shunpo- ¡no sé por qué pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento!- **"¿Qué es este poder reiatsu?, no, esto es algo muy diferente" **pensaba él.

**VOLVIENDO A LA DIMENSION DE ZERO:**

-¡impresionante!- Zero no pudo evitar que se le cayera la quijada de la impresión

Ambos se quedaron viendo la pequeña esfera en silencio, apreciando cada detalle de ella como si se tratara de la joya más preciosa del mundo

-¿hu…?- dijo Zero mirando hacia la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre Zero?- pregunto la científica ante la extraña actuación del hunter

-¿Qué es esta energía?- el hunter podía sentir claramente una energía que se intensificaba proveniente de la nada- ¡oh no! ¡Ciel agárrate de lo que puedas!- grito él, ambos se aferraron a la máquina que tenían cerca

Ante sus ojos se formó un pequeño punto, luego por un segundo la realidad se vio afectada distorsionando a la misma, un agujero negro se formó en medio de la habitación que tragaba todo lo que se encontrara cerca.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Harpuia desde la puerta, él también se aferró al marco de la puerta.

-¡es un agujero de gusano!- grito Ciel tratando de sostenerse- ¡no se dejen atrapar o tenemos un 95% de posibilidades de morir!

-¡no es necesario que lo digas!- respondió Zero, la fuerza del agujero era demasiada- ¡oh mierda!- espeto el hunter al ver como los tornillos de la maquina a la que estaban agarrados volaron hacia el agujero, ambos se miraron con sus rostros llenos de espanto- Ciel sino sobrevivimos a esto, quiero decirte que te…- dijo Zero antes de que ambos fueron absorbidos junto con la maquina

-¡Noooo!- grito Harpuia desde su posición, para su mayor preocupación el agujero desapareció tan inesperadamente como apareció- no, maldito Zero iré a buscarte con los demás pero más te vale que no te mueras así de fácil- luego de esto se retiró de la habitación con mucha tranquilidad.

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:**

"**Morir, nunca creí que esa palabra podría aplicarse a mi caso, este sitio es tan oscuro, tan solitario, me pregunto ¿de quién es esa voz que escucho a la distancia?, se parece mucho a Ciel…"**

-¡Zero levántate!- gritaba Ciel al inconsciente hunter, levanto la mano para darle una cachetada

-¡no espera!- dijo este sujetando la mano de la chica- ya desperté, ya desperté- Zero se incorporó tratando de ver donde se encontraban- ¿Dónde estamos?

-parece ser una especie de pasillo- dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados, se encontraban en medio de un largo pasillo oscuro que guiaba hacia dos caminos

-¿qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente?- pregunto Zero

-no se exactamente lo que paso- dijo ella revisando las paredes- pero el agujero negro cuyo origen desconozco, nos envió a una dimensión diferente donde las paredes están hechas de una especie de sustancia morada y pegajosa- dijo viendo como las paredes parecían derretirse, se asustó un poco al darse cuenta de cómo la sustancia empezaba a caer al suelo cerrándose poco a poco-creo que no es bueno lo que está pasando

-después me explicas por ahora tenemos que correr- Zero la tomo por la mano y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

Las paredes empezaban a cerrase muy rápido tanto que casi les pisaban los talones.

-Ciel no soy muy bueno controlando esto, pero no tenemos otra opción así que sujétate a mí- Zero subió a la científica a su espalda y empezó a realizar varios dash, con la nueva velocidad que le habían aplicado fácilmente pudo dejar atrás a la sustancia morada, pronto pudieron ver una luz, solo intercambiaron una mirada para darse cuenta de que estaban de acuerdo y cruzaron la luz…

-¡¿Por qué no nos puede pasar nada bueno?- pregunto el hunter al ver que caían

Habían aparecido de una puerta en la mitad del cielo, Zero tomo a Ciel entre sus brazos y amortiguo el golpe que se dieron contra el duro pavimento, lenta y dolorosamente se levantaron mientras se limpiaban el polvo, preguntándose a la vez ¿Dónde se encontraban?, no hubo demasiado tiempo para preguntarse eso ya que un enorme camión venia en su dirección, con un muy rápido movimiento Zero llevo a Ciel hasta la vereda.

-¿pe-pero dónde estamos?- pregunto Zero dando una vuelta de 360, el sol irradiaba fuertemente sobre ellos y el viento surcaba tranquilamente lo cielos, se podía sentir una gran tranquilidad proveniente del entorno junto a las conversaciones de las múltiples personas que pasaban por allí que miraban con extrañeza el traje del reploid…

-¿acaso esos son humanos?- pregunto Ciel, estaba desconcertada, nunca creería lo que estaba viendo, gente viviendo fuera de neo arcadia y menos aún que hubiera tanta naturaleza a su alrededor- Zero creo que estamos en otra…

-no hace falta que lo digas yo también lo eh pensado- el hunter estaba igual de sorprendido, no tenía idea de donde estaban pero podía sentir una leve energía proveniente de todo el lugar- Ciel…- dijo tratando de expresar algo a la científica pero fue interrumpido por un grito cercano

Ambos entornaron la vista para buscar al dueño de tan desesperado grito, un niño de tal vez 8 años salió de una esquina corriendo a todo lo que daba, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Ciel y el hunter

-pequeño ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto la científica recibiéndolo en sus brazos para que se tranquilizara

-¿pu-puede verme?- pregunto el niño con voz temblorosa

-claro que puedo verte- Ciel utilizaba el tono más dulce de voz que tenía.

-¡entonces ayúdeme!- pidió el niño entre sollozos- ¡me quiere comer!

-pero dime que es lo que te pa…- Ciel se quedó en silencio por un segundo, se había percatado de un gran detalle, saliendo directamente del pecho de aquel niño se podía ver una no tan larga cadena- ¡¿Qué es esto?

-Hey niño, dinos de una vez que es lo que ocurre- dijo Zero acercándose al pequeño pero al contrario de Ciel utilizando su fría voz

El niño solo señalo con el dedo a espaldas de Zero el cual se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con un gran monstruo en forma de toro que tenía puesta una máscara blanca.

-¡ah eso!- dijo con tranquilidad el hunter- no te preocupes por eso- dijo activando el z-saber- veamos lo que este mundo tiene que ofrecer

La criatura (todos sabemos que es un hollow pero Zero no lo sabe así que lo llamaremos criatura o monstruo por el momento) levanto una de sus enormes garras y trato de rebanar al hunter con ella

-demasiado lento- dijo Zero moviéndose un poco a la izquierda para con facilidad evitar el golpe- eres grande pero tú agilidad es patética

-cállate insolente- grito el monstruo (o hollow como quieran) antes de tratar de atacarlo de nuevo esta vez el hunter realizo dash apareciendo sobre su cabeza

-¿así que puedes hablar?- pregunto el esquivando otro golpe- odio cuando me dejan hablando solo- esta vez Zero no evito el golpe solo extendió una mano para detener las enormes garras de la criatura, la cual parecía tener un poco de miedo.

-¿q-que eres tú? ¿Un arrancar?- pregunto el atemorizado monstruo

-no, yo soy algo que nunca has visto en este mundo- dijo el reploid antes de con un rápido movimiento arrancarle el brazo que estaba sujetando, la criatura emitió un espantoso grito y retrocedió, Zero hizo un corte ascendente pero solo logro partirle la máscara en 2, la criatura (el hollow) viendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna desapareció en una repentina oscuridad

-ya estas a salvo niño- dijo el hunter acercándose al pequeño.

-gracias señor tomate- dijo este antes de salir corriendo

-¿señor toma..?- se preguntó Zero con una gotita rodando por su nuca, Ciel solo se limitaba a reírse hasta que Zero le lanzo su fría mirada- Ciel ¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo sé- dijo ella un poco molesta- pero donde quiera que estemos, estamos en peligro

-por eso no te preocupes, yo te protege…- Zero no pudo completar la oración pudo sentir una extraña energía acercándose.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de encima de sus cabezas, un rayo azulado en forma de media luna se dirigía a ellos con gran velocidad el hunter tomo entre brazos a Ciel y salto lejos de la zona de impacto

-¿estas segura que son ellos Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo al ver ponerse de pie al hunter

-sí, su peculiar energía estaba repartida por todo el desastre- dijo ella percatándose de la especie de Reiatsu

-bueno de ser así será mejor que lo acabe rápido- dijo el peli naranja desenvainando su preciada zanpakuto…

**Bueno creo que hasta aquí está bien por ahora (¿verdad que soy un desgraciado? Les di una caída al estilo anime XD) pero no se preocupen aprovechando las vacaciones me dedicare a escribir como un demente así que no tardare en subir el próximo cap, sin mucho que decirles Jhoil se despide….**

**Pero antes que tal unos reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin la batalla ICHIGO VS ZERO, me disculpo por tardar tanto se presentar varios problemas (con una chica de hecho creo que m comprenderán) empecemos con el cap….**

-¿estas segura que son ellos Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo al ver ponerse de pie al hunter

-sí, su peculiar energía estaba repartida por todo el desastre- dijo ella percatándose de la especie de Reiatsu

-bueno de ser así será mejor que lo acabe rápido- dijo el peli naranja desenvainando su preciada zanpakuto.

-¿pero qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Zerosin soltar a Ciel por si a su enemigo se le ocurría atacar de nuevo

-no te hagas el inocente- dijo el shinigami ante el aparente cinismo del hunter- tu reiatsu es bastante peculiar y es inconfundible

-no sé a qué demonios te refieres- dijo el hunter tratando de controlarse, una de sus reglas es no lanzarse a la batalla sin conocer la fuerza de tu enemigo-¿Y qué demonios es reiatsu?

-sigue tratando de hacerte el desentendido a ver si te funciona- dijo Ichigo antes de aparecer delante del con un shumpo y tratar de hacerle un corte, Zero se sorprendió de la velocidad que poseía aquel sujeto, pero su agilidad mental le permitió mantenerse tranquilo, no se molestó en sacar su z saber simplemente detuvo el ataque con la mano aun sin soltar a ciel, solo entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente poderosa que era energía proveniente del reploid **"Maldita sea, nunca había sentidoeste tipo de energía espiritual, ni siquiera en unhollow,definitivamente no es un arrancar"- **pensó antes de alejarse y percatarse que el filo de zangetsu no le había hecho ni un rayón en la mano

**-**¿niño nunca te dijeron que no te apresures a atacar a tu enemigo sin conocer de lo que es capaz?- pregunto Zero

-no tienes idea de cuantas veces me lo han dicho- Ichigo poso su zampakuto contra su hombro aun con la confianza dibujada en su rostro

-pues deberías hacer caso- el hunter dejo a un lado a Ciel

-Zero no les hagas daño- pidió la científica sosteniendo su brazo

-¿acaso me crees capaz de hacerle daño a un humano?- le pregunto él a lo que la chica solo negó con la cabeza- cálmate, tal vez un par de golpes para asustarlos pero nada serio -activo sus propulsores alejándose del suelo hasta alcanzar el nivel de ambos shinigamis- dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto apuntando al peli naranja

-soy Ichigokurosaki,shinigami substituto y encargado de la protección de karakura- dijo el joven de cabellos naranjas con bastante orgullo

-muy bien- dijo el hunter alzando una ceja ante la palabra shinigami pero pensó que después aclararían eso- ¿y tú pequeña?

-yo soy RukiaKuchiki y al igual que la fresita estoy encargada de karakura- Rukia saco su zampakuto preparándose para cualquier ataque

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ENANA?!- grito Ichigo ante el apelativo "fresita"

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA?! ¡FRESA!- le respondió ella

-¡PUES A TI PEQUEÑA DES…

-¡COFF!- Zero hizo un sonido de tos para llamar la atención de ambos- no sé ustedes, pero creo que no es momento para demostrar el cariño que se tienen- esto solo provoco que ambos se molestaran más.

-¿tú te quieres morir verdad?- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa sádica no muy propia de el

-mi nombre es Zero, el ultimo maverick hunter y uno de los actuales líderes de la nueva Arcadia- dijo el hunter haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del shinigami

-¿maverick hunter?- se preguntó la fresa digo Ichigo (te odio rukia XD)

-¿nueva Arcadia?- pregunto Rukia

-no sé porque quieren pelear contra mí- dijo Zero agarrando la empuñadura de su saber y manteniendo su fría mirada- pero no creo que se encuentren debidamente preparados para pelear contra alguien como yo.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarnos así?-pregunto el joven de cabello naranja alzando una ceja- ¿Byakuya?

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:**

El capitán de la sexta división se encontraba tomando su te en ese momento

-¡ACHU!- soltó un estruendoso estornudo derramando su te por toda su ropa y escritorio- Maldito kurosaki- se limitó a decir.

**VOLVEMOS…**

-¡ICHIGO!- grito Rukia antes de propinarle una fuerte patada al susodicho

-¡AH MALDITA ENANA! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!- pregunto shinigami recuperándose del golpe y a punto de estallar

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE NII-SAMA!

-¡¿COMO QUE NO HABLE ASI DE ESE ESTIRADO HIJO DE SU SANTA MADRE?!

-¡VUELVE A INSULTAR A NII-SAMA Y TE JURO QUE TE VOY A…

-¡COFF COFF!- el hunter volvió a llamar su atención- solo digo que en cuanto experiencia dudo mucho que puedan compararse conmigo.

-¿experiencia? ¿Es eso de lo que alardeas?, no tienes idea de lo que dices- se burloichigo

-pues en ese caso adelante atáquenme, no sé qué es exactamente lo que quieren pero no hay problema ¡Atáquenme!- grito el hunter

-Pues en ese caso, ¡GETSUGA TEN…- Ichigo no pudo completar la frase ya que su garganta se cerró de golpe, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado pero el hunter se encontraba delante de él y apretando su cuello con gran fuerza**"ESO FUE DEMASIDO RAPIDO PARA UN SHUMPO" **pensó al darse cuenta de la distancia que había recorrido el hunter

-¡Ichigo!- Rukia actuó rápido y trato de hacerle un corte a Zero, pero tal como apareció el reploid volvió a su punto inicial

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el shinigami cuando el aire pudo volver a sus pulmones- ¿sonido?

-su nombre es "Dash",es un tipo de maniobra de desplazamiento rápido que me permite realizar técnicas en distancias medias- explico el hunter como si no fuera la gran cosa (Nota: recuerden que Zero puede ejecutar el dash tanto en tierra como en aire, a esta última se le llama hienkyaku)- como ustedes atacaron primero les daré el gusto de tener una buena pelea

-no importa cuántos trucos tengas, ¡NO ME RENDIRE ASÍ DE FACIL!- grito kurosaki antes de lanzarse otra vez contra el hunter

Zero se quedó parado esperando el ataque **"solo jugare con estos chicos hasta quese cansen" **pensaba mientras recibía el ataque que bloqueo con las manos desnudas, Ichigo trato de hacerle un corte por el costado, el hunter atrapo la zampakuto por el filo con gran fuerza sin permitirle retroceder, Rukia apareció detrás de él intentando hacer una estocada, Zero se percató de esto, retrocedió un poco a tiempo que la espada no lo tocara y con la mano que le quedaba sostuvo la espada, ambos shinigamis se miraron con preocupación, Ichigo giro la espada logrando liberarla arremetió una vez más con rápidos y potentes cortes, Zero aun los bloqueaba con la mano sin soltar la zampakuto de Rukia, el shinigami substituto cruzo miradas con su compañera que tenía una cara de "¡Ayúdame a que suelte mi zampakuto idiota!" y tratando de ayudarla soltó un golpe en el rostro de su enemigo dándole justo en la nariz, en el rostro del hunter solo se dibujó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con un Dash dejando libre a Rukia.

-¡HAY (beep) LA MADRE QUE ME (bepp)! ¡MI (beep) MANO, POR (bepp) KAMI QUE NOS (beep) Y (beep) LA (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)… (muchos insultos después)

-¡rayos! Que boca tienes muchacho- dijo el hunter destapando sus oídos.

-Ichigo…- dijo Rukia también destapando sus oídos

-¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA ENANA?! ¡CASI SE ME ROMPE LA MANO!- Ichigo se sujetaba el puño que había utilizado para golpear a Zero **"maldición su cuerpo sí que es duro, se parece a la técnica que utilizan los Arrancar para endurecer su piel… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Hierro? **(Jhoil: sí Ichigo, se llamaba Hierro) **si eso"**

**-**Creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero no soy tan fácil de rebanar como otros enemigos- Zero cruzo los brazos dándose aires de superioridad- no importa que utilices ese cuchillo de carnicero jamás podrás cortarme

-¿enserio?- pregunto el shinigami sonriendo- ¿Por qué no miras tu mano?

-¿Cómo?- el hunter dio vuelta su mano y descubrió en su palma que el fluido vital se derramaba a chorros desde tres profundos cortes- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-pues fue sencillo- Ichigo soltó su puño y se enderezo- estabas tan confiado en bloquear mis ataques con las manos, poco a poco mi zampakuto se acostumbraba al tipo de piel que posees para así ser capaz de cortarte

-¿es eso posible?- pregunto el de armadura carmesí

-¿eso es lo que te preocupa?- el peli naranja parecía más confiado ante la ignorancia de su enemigo- ¿no te asuste el hecho de que ya pueda hacerte daño?

-pues…No, no, para nada- Zero agito un poco su mano dañada y con la misma saco la empuñadura del z saber- el arma que tienes entre tus manos, es metal… simple metal afilado, el metal puede ser muy resistente… pero nada dice que no se pueda romper o cortar- activo su Z-saber y empezó a pasarlo de una mano a la otra como jugando- ¿ves esto niño? Esta es un arma de verdad que podría cortar tu espada en 2 en cues…- Ichigo se lanzó al ataque antes de que Zero terminara su frase chocando espadas contra él, en el rostro del shinigami apareció una repentina sonrisa, todo lo opuesto que dijo el hunter su espada no se cortó por la mitad al entrar en contacto con el z saber

-cállate, hablas demasiado y ya empezó a resultarme molesto- el shinigami empujo con más fuerza su espada- nunca subestimes a Zangetsu

-me gusta tu actitud chico- Zero empujo con igual fuerza- pero veamos si es suficiente

Zero retrocedió para ganar impulso y atacar con más fuerza, ichigo esquivo la espada con un shumpo apareciendo por detrás, el hunter volvió a tomar el filo de la espada con sus manos soportando el dolor que le provocaba este, dio una fuerte patada en la costilla al shinigami para luego golpearlo con el puño directo al pecho sacándole todo el aire que poseían sus pulmones, Ichigo trataba de liberar su espada le dio un golpe al hunter con el codo pero solo sintió el dolor pasar como un rayo en su mente, otro golpe en el estómago dejo al shinigami agarrándose el abdomen, Zero utilizo un dash para aparecer por encima de su enemigo para propinarle una patada descendente que lo envió directo al suelo, otro dash y el hunter apareció en el suelo logrando atrapar a Ichigo antes de que se estampara, empezó a dar vueltas sobre un solo eje luego soltó al shinigami mandándolo contra un edificio

-¡Ichigo!- Rukia realizo shumpo para aparecer a un lado del shinigami- ¿estás bien?

-Pu…pu…puedes participar… cuando quieras Rukia- **"esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba"- ** escucha, este sujeto es bastante rápido, si atacamos de frente tomara nuestra zampakuto y no la soltara por nada del mundo además del hecho de que su piel es demasiado dura para golpearlo, así que no nos queda de otra más que atacar a distancia, yo podría usar el Getsuga Tenshou y con las habilidades de Sode no Shirayuki debería ser suficiente, pero en caso de que la cosa se ponga seria utilizare el Bankai

-entendido- dijo Rukia antes de que ambos aparecieran delante de Zero que continuaba esperándolos unos metros más arriba

-¿entonces ya se van a rendir?- pregunto el hunter con tono burlón

-ya quisieras, baila ¡sode no shirayuki!- Rukia invoco su zampakuto la cual se volvió blanca como la nieve

-Bonito- dijo el hunter algo asombrado, pero pronto volvió a su semblante serio y a la vez presumido- dime ¿te servirá de algo haber cambiado el color de tu katana?

-Tú lo pediste- en el rostro de Rukia se dibujó una sonrisa antes de pronunciar las palabras- ¡some no mai tsukishiro!

Zero seguía observándolos hasta que la shinigami realizo un brusco movimiento con la katana, solo entonces se percató del brillo que provenía de abajo, un perfecto circulo con un intenso brillo blanco que daba la impresión de la luna llena se habia dibujado

-joder, solo espero que no du…- no pudo completar la frase ya que se congelo al instante quedando atrapado en una torre de hielo

-¡Zero!- grito la científica al ver el estado del reploid

Los shinigamis quedaron en silencio durante un segundo esperando a que se liberara, pero por mucho que esperaran el hunter seguía congelado con los brazos cruzados y con la boca abierta.

-bien, creo que por fin acabamos- Dijo el shinigami en un suspiro- ¿Quién lo acaba tu o yo?

-yo lo hare- Rukia hizo una posición con las manos- Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras ¡Hadou 33 Soukatsui!- completo apuntando hacia la torre de hielo

Una esfera de fuego azul salió despedida hacia su blanco, destruyendo por completo la torre junto con su enemigo.

-Zero…- susurro Ciel al borde del llanto

-todo listo, sinceramente era fuerte pero era solo puro palabras, nada que valiera la pena- Ichigo se dio la vuelta para retirarse- hay que ir con urahara para…

-ahhhh que refrescante fue eso

Ambos shinigami se volviero de piedra al sentir la precion espiritual que se encontraba detrás

-eso estuvo muy bien- Zero se limpiaba unos trozos de hielo de su hombro- creo que eso me hubiera dañado si no te hubieras demorado menos en invocarlo

-Pe…pe..pero ¿Cómo?... eto… ¡SOUKATSUI!- invoco una vez más Rukia, la esfera de fuego azul salió despedida otra vez

-eso está mejor- el Hunter a gran velocidad saco su Z buster y disparo una bola de plasma, ambas esferas chocaron desapareciendo con un estallido- ¿preguntas como lo hice?, pues te diré que no es la primera que me atrapan en un trozo de hielo…

-¡Ni la última!, tsugi no mai ¡hakuren!- de la zampakutosalió una gran ola blanca

-bueno…- el Z saber cambio su color a un rojo intenso- No creo que puedas congelarme.

El reploid cargo energía y la libero casi al instante, una gran ola de color rojo salio de la punta de su arma, ambas técnicas chocaron por unos instantes hasta que se consumieron la una a la otra, los shinigamis quedaron con cara de WTf!

-¿ya lo entienden?- "**continuare bloqueando todos sus ataques podre evitar lastimarlos"- **No hay ninguna técnica que yo no pueda contrarrestar

-¿eso crees?- Pregunto el shinigami sustituto elevando su Reiatsu de Golpe

"**¡Mierda!, ¿toda esta energía provienen de ese muchacho?"- **Pensó Zero retrocediendo un poco por la fuerza de la presión espiritual

-¡GETSUGA…- grito Ichigo **"Si ataco con fuerza lograre destruirlo"**

-¿otra vez esa técnica?- le pregunto Zero cambiando a su chip de trueno (su espada se volvió amarillo oscuro) y cargando toda la energía que podía- yo no quería utilizar esta técnica por no darle la razón a ese maldito Harpuia pero…

- …TENSHOU!- Ichigo corto el viento liberando la media luna de energía azul

-…no me queda de otra- Zero también corto el viento

Toda la energía que había acumulado se liberó por su espada con gran fuerza, un rayo en forma de media luna pero de un color verde y amarillo salió despedido contra el otro rayo.

-"**u…un ¿Get…suga ten…tenshou?"- **Se preguntó el shinigami con los ojos como platos al ver como ambos ataques chocaban

La fuerza que produjo cuando las técnicas se tocaron provoco que todos retrocedieran un poco antes de que una explosión los dejara medio sordos

-¿co…cómo es posible que puedas ejecutar un Getsuga tenshou?- pregunto Ichigo cuando se recupero

-¿Getsuga tenshou? ¿Así es como lo llamas?- le pregunto Zero pensando que hubiera sido buena idea preguntarle a Harpuia como se llamaba la técnica- creo que será bueno explicarte que es lo que acaba de ocurrir- se aclaró la garganta- dime que es…

-Espera un minuto- lo interrumpió Rukia sacando un cuaderno y marcador- Ahora si continua

- ¿(°_°)? Bueno, dime ¿qué es lo que puedes ver?- Les pregunto el hunter señalando alrededor

-varias cosas- dijeron al unísono

-¿y de que están hechas esas cosas?

-pues ese pájaro de alla, tiene pico, alas, plumas, órganos…

-No nono, me refiero mucho más pequeño que eso- los detuvo el hunter

-¿hormigas?- pregunto Ichigo señalando el suelo

-NO

-¿gérmenes?- pregunto Rukia

-más pequeño…

-…..

-…..

-eso pensé- dijo ante el silencio de los shinigamis- todo está hecho de partículas que no podemos ver, estas son conocidos como átomos y los átomos están hechos de electrones…- el hunter alzo su z saber y su buster- mis armas y yo mismo tenemos la capacidad de convertir directamente en energía los electrones que se encuentran en el ambiente, pudiendo así mejorar mis ataques y utilizarlos para provocar más daño…

-¿algo así?- Rukia termino su dibujo y se lo enseño a Ichigo y al hunter a los cuales les salió una gotita al estilo anime, en el dibujo se veía un conejo vestido con el mismo traje de Zero y sacaba músculos mientras absorbía unos puntitos que había alrededor- ¿lo entiendes Ichigo?

- (¬¬)## sí y sin esos dibujitos de mierda- se quejó Ichigo antes de que la pequeña shinigami casi le partiera el cuaderno en la cabeza.

-esto… - Zero trato de continuar- encima de todo puedo dominar 3 elementos, el hielo, el fuego y el trueno

Los shinigamis retrocedieron un poco, nunca habían escuchado de alguien que dominara tres elementos ni siquiera los capitanes

-para completar eh tenido mejoras últimamente y eh entrenado con los guardianes, quienes me enseñaron a dominarlos a la perfección, veras…- el z saber cambio a un color azul claro.

El hunter desapareció en un dash y apareció justo debajo de Rukia, con el saber cargado golpeo en el suelo, una ola blanca atrapo a la shinigami dejándola cubierta de hielo solo con su cabeza expuesta

-¡Rukia!- grito Ichigo tratando de ayudar a su compañero pero el hunter intercepto su camino congelándolo de igual manera.

-No, nadie se mueve si no lo ordeno- dijo Zero con su frialdad

-maldita sea déjame ir- grito el shinigami algo desesperado al ver a su compañera casi sofocada por el hielo

-¿de verdad te gusta la chiquilla eh?- pregunto Zero en voz baja y sonrió un poco al ver como Ichigo se sonrojaba como un tomate- lo sabía, entonces supongo que te molestaras bastante si la mato- apareció delante de Rukia con un dash y acerco el z-saber peligrosamente al cuello de la inmóvil shinigami- ¿sabes?, podría cortarle el cuello con un tajo de mi espada- levanto el buster y lo poso en su frente- o podría dispararle en la cabeza y acabar rápido- **"hay que ver si con esto continua luchando" **apretó el cuello de la shinigami pero no con fuerza solo para hacer la finta de que la estaba estrangulando- o también podría hacer la sufrir para así poder ve…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Ichigo volvió a elevar su reiatsu de golpe- ¡BANKAI!

El trozo de hielo en el que se encontraba atrapado voló en miles de pedazos levantando humo y un poco de vapor, antes de poder reaccionar de alguna manera Ichigo voló a gran velocidad contra su enemigo atrapandolo por el cuello y lo estrello contra un edificio para luego con la misma fuerza realizar un rápido giro enviándolo directo contra el suelo, Zero se incorporó como pudo **"sea lo que sea que haya hecho se ha vuelto mucho más rápido y aúnmás fuerte" **pensó justo antes de que el shinigami apareciera detrás de el con un shumpo y golpeara la espada contra su pecho enviándolo aúnmás lejos, Zero logro mantenerse en el aire activando sus propulsores, automáticamente Ichigo apareció delante del hunter e hizo dos limpios cortes en x y con la misma velocidad con uno de sus puños golpeo su rostro.

-**"maldición esta vez sí que me dolió"- **Pensó Zero antes de que recibiera otro golpe en el estómago que lo hizo escupir fluido vital, el shinigami solo sonrió con satisfacción al ver la gran mueca de dolor en el rostro de su enemigo

-no pareces tan confiado ahora ¿verdad?-se burló Ichigo- ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!- invoco el rayo oscuro antes de darle la oportunidad de recuperarse.

El hunter solo abrió los ojos y trato de detenerlo con sus manos **"se ha vuelto color negro" **trataba con todas las fuerzas que tenía no ceder ante la fuerza, Ichigo apareció detrás de él eh invoco el Getsuga.

-¡JODER!- grito cuando ambos rayos lo aplastaron en una gran explosión.

Salió volando con la fuerza de la explosión chocando contra uno de los edificios cercanos gran corte en el pecho y con fluido vital en casi todo su cuerpo.

-mi…mi…er…da- el hunter logro separarse del edificio y se limpió el fluido vital de la boca- te has vuelto mucho más rápido tanto que ya no puedo esquivar tus golpes, también te has vuelto mucho más fuerte el fluido vital que escupí es la prueba y también te has vuelto más resistente- Ichigo escuchaba cada palabra pero era él ahora el que tenía el semblante serio- ¿Bankai? ¿Acaso nunca se te acaban los trucos?

-aun que te duela y te choque aún tengo unos cuantos más- se burló el joven

-tzk… resultan ser una especie interesante, Getsuga Tenshou… soukatsoui… Bankai… ¡PERO QUE MANIA DE PONERLE NOMBRES A SUS TECNICAS JODER!- grito bastante exasperado.

-¡¿ESO ES LO QUE TE MOLESTA?!- grito aún más molesto el shinigami.

-ja… aunque debo admitir que la última si me gusto, esa técnica de nombre Bankai, tan solo cambio tu atuendo y tu cuchillo de carnicero se volvió una Katana de color negro, solo con esos cambios ha aumentado tu fuerza, agilidad y resistencia.

-eres bastante superficial ¿verdad?, ha habido muchos más cambios que en mi ropa y mi arma.

-eso es lo que menos importa muchacho- Zero activo otra vez su z-saber – si tú eres más fuerte y ágil que yo me será imposible ganarte…

-sabía que serias inteligente y te rendiri…

-…A menos- lo interrumpió el hunter- que yo también tenga la capacidad de aumentar esas capacidades

-….

-¿nada que decir?- pregunto recuperando el control de la situación- entonces será mejor que aumente mis capacidades para que sea una pelea más pareja ¿no te parece?

Lentamente Zero acerco su mano a su pecho y concentro su mente a pesar de que las heridas le causarán un dolor que haría desmayar a cualquiera, cuando su mente estuvo completamente despejada figuro la imagen en lo que necesitaba transformarse, tan solo hacían falta las palabras para completar el cambio…

-¡ZERO ARMORBL…

El hunter se quedó callado, logro sentir una fuerte presión espiritual que Ichigoreconoció al instante tensándose de inmediato, trago saliva audiblemente sabiendo quien se acercaba, el cielo a un lado de ellos se empezó a cuartear para luego romperse por completo,varios ojos color rojo como la sangre se pudieron apreciar desde la oscuridad, una gran cantidad de Menos Grandes salieron de las sombras pero eso no era lo que preocupaba al peli naranja sino lo que los acompañaba

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- se escuchó una fría voz detrás de él…

y…. **caída al estilo anime, creo que hasta aquí esta bien no demorare en subir el próximo cap hasta la próxima**

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION POR FIN VEREMOS QUIEN LOS INTERRUMPIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN…**

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- se escuchó una fría voz detrás de él…

Un puñetazo directo al rostro del shinigami lo envió contra el edificio donde anteriormente había estado Zero, abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir la punta de una espada acercándose a toda velocidad, casi por instinto levanto el brazo para bloquear el ataque pero Tensa Zangetsu no se encontraba en su mano, giro hacia un lado evitando por poco.

-Patético- se escuchó la voz de su enemigo al tomarlo por el cuello- sigues siendo tan solo un débil humano- el shinigami recibió un golpe en el estómago para luego ser arrojado lejos con mucha fuerza

-y tú solo sigues siendo un extraño Emo inexpresivo, Ulquiorra- grito Ichigo levantándose y buscando su espada por todos lados

Zero se mantenía apartado observando la escena, nunca le paso por la mente llegar a hacerle daño al joven de cabellos naranjas y no sabía cómo actuar al verlo ser golpeado por otro enemigo, sus instintos le decían que debía ayudarlo, no, no podía permitir que asesinaran a un humano frente a sus ojos, el joven no se había dado cuenta que su espada se encontraba incrustado en el suelo, tal vez si le entregaba su espada podría defenderse solo.

-sí eso funcionara- susurro para si mismo.

-hmpf… ¿eres tú el de esa energía tan extraña?- pregunto una voz detrás del hunter

-…- Zero dio media vuelta, el filo de una espada fue lo primero que vio, lo bloqueo sujetándolo con la mano

-vaya parece que esto va ser interesante- dijo su enemigo con una inquietante sonrisa para luego alejarlo con una patada

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto conservando la calma a pesar de que el golpe si le había dolido

-¿mi nombre?- decía mientras ondeaba la espada como ansioso de que la batalla empezara- mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaggerjack

-mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Zero- el hunter observaba al espada de arriba abajo esperando un ataque- una pregunta más… acaso ¿eres humano?- dijo dándose cuenta de que su energía no se parecía nada a la del joven con cabellos naranjas, esta era mas maligna

-¿UN HUMANO? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON ESA INSIGNIFICANTE ESPECIE?- grito el peli azul a punto de estallar

-tomare eso como un no- susurro para sí mismo

-¿y tú eres humano?- Pregunto Grimmjow

-nunca estuve vivo- activo su saber, bloquear la espada de su contrincante no fue tan buena idea ya que su mano sangraba a borbotones.

-perfecto- dijo con una macabra sonrisa que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera- ¡empecemos entonces!

El peli azul se lanzó en contra de su enemigo con un fuerte impulso y una risa siniestra, ambas espadas chocaron en un rápido destello, el hunter retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del impacto **"la cosa va enserio ¿eh?"** pensó antes de bloquear el puño Grimmjow con la palma de la mano, empezó a apretar fuertemente el puño de su enemigo, por más fuerte que apretara su rostro no cambiaba a pesar del dolor que debía estar provocando el agarre a su mano incluso después de escuchar un fuerte tronido, clara señal de que la mano del Espada se encontraba rota**"parece que si".**

**-**¿vas a soltar mi mano o quieres que nos vayamos a caminar por el parque?- pregunto Grimmjow alzando una ceja

-impresionante, no pareces sufrir dolor, acabo de romper tu tercera y segunda fila de falanges, aun así nada, veamos…- apretó un poco más fuerte logrando provocar otro tronido- allí se fueron tus primer falange y el metacarpo- Grimmjow dio un sonoro bostezo, Zero apretó aún más, otra vez se escuchó un tronido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores- y… adiós carpo y muñeca

-¿ya acabaste?- el peli azul hizo un rápido movimiento con la espada dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a su enemigo

Zero retrocedió un poco pudo sentir la punta de la espada acariciando su cuello, el hunter trato de responder el golpe pero tan solo agito el saber en el aire, sintió como la espada pasaba cortando su espalda y dio media vuelta, pero sintió la misma sensación en el mismo lugar.

-"es demasiado rapido"- pensó el hunter al ver al espada aparecer delante de él y realizar otro corte

Por un segundo recordó a Phantom, él solía tener la misma velocidad, solo había una manera de distraerlo.

Saco su Buster al tiempo que recibía otro corte en el hombro, cargo energía y se liberó una bola eléctrica lentamente, para luego explotar en un fuerte destello

-¡AH! ¡MIS OJOS!- Grito el peli azul deteniendo su rápido ataque

Rápidamente Zero se acercó con una dash y haciendo la misma técnica corto tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, un muy furioso Grimmjow se disponía a atacar otra vez, pero en ese instante paso entre ellos volando a toda velocidad Ichigo seguido rápidamente por Ulquiorra.

-kurosaki deja de correr, cobarde- se escuchó la tranquila voz de Ulquiorra

-hay niño- susurro el hunter, todavía no había encontrado su espada- bien,tendréque hacerlo por ti

Grimmjow giro rápidamente la catana en su mano, realizo una rápida estocada apuntando a los ojos del hunter el cual desapareció con un dash, **"Que rápido" **pensó la sexta sabiendo exactamente donde iba a aparecer, dio media vuelta realizando un corte tan solo para que su espada se agitara en el aire, **"¿Cómo?" **sintió un ligero toque en el hombro, dio la vueltasin poder darle crédito a su instintolo único que pudo sentir es como sujetaban su frente con mucha fuerza, usando toda la velocidad de sus propulsores Zero se dirigió hacia el suelo aun sujetando al Espada por la cabeza, una gran nube de escombros y polvo se levantócuando por fin chocaron contra el suelo, el reploid carmesí se levantó limpiándose los escombros de la armadura, lentamente el polvo se disipo dejando ver solo un cráter vacío.

-[¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Se ha detectado una carga de energía desconocida]- apareció una alarma frente a Zero.

Giro lentamente la cabeza para encontrar la mano del peli azul apuntando hacia él, la energía provenía de su mano la cual emitía un brillo rojo.

-será maldito- susurro para sí mismo

Zero realizo un dash alejándose de Grimmjow, el rayo color rojo fue liberado directo hacia el hunter, (Jhoil: según mis cálculos tenía 2 opciones) la primera era dejarse golpear por el rayo y arriesgarse a ver que tanto daño recibía o…

-no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…- dijo cerrando los ojos y activando su chip de trueno- ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

El rayo verde en forma de media luna salió despedido en contra, ambas técnicas chocaron manteniéndose por unos segundos, Grimmjow se distrajo por un segundo pero eso fue suficiente para el hunter, apareció detrás del Espada con un dash…

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!- volvió a invocar el rayo.

El peli azul se dio media vuelta solo para ver la técnica chocar contra su cuerpo, Zero cerro los ojos como si se concentraramientrasarreglaba ligeramente la protección del ante brazo, Ichigo pasaba volando por su lado otra vez, inmediatamente Ulquiorra paso volando, Zero estiro su brazo logrando atrapar al espada por el cuello del uniforme, giro sobre su eje y lanzo a Ulquiorra contra Grimmjow que estaba recuperándose del golpe.

-eres un inútil sexta- Ulquiorra se levantó inmediatamente

-fíjate a quien le hablas medio casco- el peli azul se limpió la sangre que tenía en la boca- por lo menos yo intento destruir a mi enemigo, no sé qué mierda estas a haciendo tu

-kurosaki no deja de correr.

-a todo esto, sabes por qué Aizen nos envió

-¿no estabas prestando atención?

-no, solo escuche que Ichigo estaba por aquí y como no eh peleado en mucho tiempo quise venir

-querrás decir que te metiste en la Garganta en el último minuto

Zero seguía acomodando sus protectores de antebrazos tranquilamente

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡ESA TECNICA ES MIA!- grito el shinigami substituto deteniéndose delante de él- ¡¿NO QUE TE MOLESTABA PONERLE NOMBRES A LAS TECNICAS?!

-cállate, tal vez si me gusto el nombre - dijo calmándose un poco- ahora cállate y ten- termino extendiéndole la catana color negro

-Tensa zangetsu…- el shinigami recibió su espada mirando extrañado al reploid- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-cuando pasaste seguido de ese sujeto pálido, el chico de pelo azul se distrajo y pude ir por tu espada- le lanzo la espada

-…- ichigo agarro la espada a duras penas, se quedó viendo al reploid durante un momento teniendo una sola pregunta en la mente- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- alzo una ceja- simplemente por que estabas en problemas.

-eso es tan nob…

-igual continuaremos con nuestra pelea después

-diablos- espeto el shinigmai pensando que había conseguido un nuevo aliado.

-No sé qué ocurre aquí pero la energía de esos dos tipos no es nada humana, así que te ayudare…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto inmediatamente

Zero iba a contestar pero una vez más apareció la alarma delante de sus ojos, con un empujón de gran fuerza alejo al shinigami, un cero oscuro paso en medio de ellos.

-Maldito idiota, ¿no ves que estamos hablando?- pregunto tranquilamente Zero

-me aburrieron- contesto igualmente Ulquiorra

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN AQUÍ ESPADA?- grito el peli naranja- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE USTEDES DEBAN HACER AQUÍ!

-eso tu no lo sabes Kurosaki- respondió Grimmjow

-solo entréguenos a la mujer y dejaremos esto por la paz- añadió el sexto

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SE LLEVEN A ORIHIME OTRA VEZ!- Ichigo cubrió su espada de reiatsu

-no esa mujer…

-¿disculpa?- pregunto el shinigami

-Ulquiorra se froto la cien y hablo- Aizen-sama estaba observando, vio como ese sujeto llego atravez de un puerta senkai- señalo al huter- junto con una mujer de cabellos dorados y grandes ojos azules cielo.

Zero desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia donde se enontraba Ciel, apretó fuertemente los puños obviamente sabiendo que se referían a ella.

-¿para quequieren a esa mujer?- pregunto fríamente

-Aizen sintió una poderosa energía proveniente de ella, y él desea ese poder- termino Grimmjow

Ichigo los miro extrañado ¿mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules?, luego recordó el primer Getsugatenshou que lanzo contra Zero, él había logrado esquivarlo y luego hablo con una chica con esas descripciones, iba a comentarlo con el hunter cuando se percató que ya no se encontraba a su lado

Zero se habia lanzado al ataque

-basura- dijeron ambos espadas alzando sus manos en dirección del reploid

La alarma de energía extraña no tardó en aparecer, ambos ceros (uno rojo el otro oscuro) se dirigía hacia él, no había tiempo para estupideces, puso la espada delante y bloqueo ambos rayos, la fuerza lo hacia retroceder.

-¡ZERO UTILIZA LA NUEVA HABILIDAD DEL Z-SABER!- grito Ciel saliendo de su escondite

-allí esta- le dijo Grimmjow dándole un codazo a ulquiorra

-Más vale que esto funcione- susurro Zero para él mismo apretando firmemente la espada, empezó a cargar energía- ¡absorber!- Grito

El Z-saber brillo durante un momento en el cual ambos ceros que se encontraban en contacto con la espada fueron desaparecieron lentamente, para luego ser absorbido de golpe desapareciendo en su totalidad, Zero fue cubierto por un aura de muchos colores.

Lo primero que sintió fue mucho dolor- [¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Se ha acumulado una enorme cantidad de energía, el cuerpo físico ha recibido 15% de daño, es necesario liberar la energia o el cuerpo físico seguirá recibiendo daño]- Zero guardo el saber y lentamente (por el dolor que sufría) saco el Z-buster con el chip de fuego implantado- SunRay- fue lo único que dijo

Hubo un segundo de silencio que luego dio paso a una enorme explosión, del cañón del Z-buster salió un enorme rayo color rojo como el fuego, ulquiorra giro levemente la cabeza viendo el enorme rayo.

-Hmph… Cero oscuras- invoco

El cero negro choco durante un segundo contra sunray pero era demasiado débil, se consumió al instante.

-sexta…- ulquiorra trato de llamar la atención del otro espada al ver que su cero oscuras era inútil

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Grimmjow, no se había dado cuenta del enorme rayo, ya que se había distraído en atrapar a Ciel.

-Corre…

-¿Cómo?

-¡QUE CORRAS!

Demasiado tarde, ambos arrancars se vieron cubiertos por la enorme energía, el rayo dejo solo destrucción a su paso, hundiéndolo todo en un aterrador silencio.

[Sistemas estables; el daño físico está al 15%, se solicita Mantenimiento]- en ese mismo instante el hombro del hunter exploto- gracias, pero no era necesario que me lo digas- susurro sujetándose la parte dañada.

-esto no se ha acabado- Ichigo no dejaba de sentir la energía espiritual de los espada que se volvía mas fuerte.

-desencadena…

-¡CHILLA…

-murciélago

-PANTERA!

De entre los escombros salió un fuerte brillo color azul, los escombras se hicieron a un lado para así dejar ver a los espada en su forma resucitada.

-¡MIERDA!- espeto el shinigami concentrando su reiatsu en su mano y la acerco a su rostro, trato de invocar su máscara, Ulquiorra llego antes de que pudiera completarlo.

Con un movimiento golpeo su brazo sin permitirle invocar, golpeo su cara y estomago simultáneamente para luego hacerlo votarla espada aplastando con gran fuerza su muñeca, trato de eliminarlo con un corte de su espada, Ichigo esquivaba la espada moviéndose rápidamente, Ulquiorra hizo una estocada que seguro hubiera hecho que la espada se hundiera en el cuello del shinigami, de no ser porque Zero apareció para bloquear la espada.

-getsugatenshou- invoco tranquilamente Zero

Ulquiorra (como es costumbre) bloqueo el rayo con la mano, pero retrocedio lo suficiente

Grimmjow salto por un lado atrapando al hunter por el pecho, ambos salieron dirigidos hacia un edificio, El espada desgarraba el pecho de su enemigo riéndose como un maniático, el edificio estaba demasiado cerca Zero giro su cuerpo y utilizo a Grimmjow como escudo para amortiguar su caída.

-"personas"- fue lo único que pensó el hunter, desvió su trayectoria hacia la calle, el polvo y los escombros se levantaron.

Zero alzo su z-saber y atravesó el hombro de su enemigo, hundiendo cada vez más la espada.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES?- grito Grimmjow sintiendo un horrible dolor que le provocaba la espada de luz

-no te muevas- dijo fríamente el reploid colocando el chip de trueno.

Zero desapareció con un dash directo a la espada de Ichigo, cuando estuvo en su poder lo lanzo directo hacia el hielo en la que se encontraba aprisionada Rukia, pero no se rompió.

-"lo hize demasiado denso"- pensó el hunter- "Tal vez si…

-¡GILLIAN ESTUPIDOS NO LOS TRAJIMOS SOLO PARA QUE OBSERVARAN!- grito el sexto que cada vez que trataba de sacar la espada para liberarse recibía una poderosa descarga.

Los gillian Emitieron tan conocido grito de los hollows, un gran grupo de menos grandes salió de la oscuridad aterrando a todos los presentes, Rukia al ser la más cercana a los hollows llamo la atención de estos, todos los menos abrieron la boca y un brillos color rojo empezó a salir

[¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Se ha detectado energía desconocida]- una alarma apareció ante Zero el cual se puso más serio (si eso era posible)

-¡RUKIA!- grito Ichigo tratando de liberarse al ver que los menos estaban apunto de lanzar sus ataques

-No importa cuánto grites humano, no podrás ayudarla- Ulquiorra hablo fríamente apretando cada vez más su cuello

-¡CERO!- grito la shinigami cuando los menos liberaron el ataque

El rayo color rojo se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Rukia

-¿CERO?- grito el hunter que para sorpresa de los shinigamis apareció delante de Rukia- ¡MI NOMBRE ES ZERO!¡CON Z!- el hunter saco su shield boomerang y lointerpuso contra todos los ataques juntos tratando de resistir- absorver…

Los shinigamis quedaron asombrados, Zero trataba de resistir la fuerza y el daño como podía, todos menos conjuntos lanzaban los ceros cada vez más rápido

.[¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Se ha acumulado una enorme cantidad de energía, el cuerpo físico ha recibido 75% de daño, es necesario liberar la energía o el cuerpo físico seguirá recibiendo daño]-el hunter soltó un gruñido aguantando el dolor- [¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! El cuerpo físico ha recibido 85% de daño]- la alarma empezaba a molestarlo pero más era el hecho de que estaba a punto de desmayarse- [¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! El cuerpo físico a recibido 95% de daño]- ¡MIEEERRRDDAAAA!

Zero resistió el ataque con duras penas el aura de varios colores era bastante intenso, los menos se preparaban para atacar otra vez, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza cargocon gran velocidad su z buster, utilizo un dash para aparecer en el suelo y se puso de rodillas

-¡REKKOHA!- grito el zero antes de golpear el suelo.

Desde la tierra salieron grandesrayos que subieron con gran velocidad y descendieron provocando grandes explosiones, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se vieron afectados por el gran ataque, todos los menos cayeron destruidos, Rukia se liberó del hielo que se había derretido por el calor de las explosiones,Ichigo golpeo el estómago del espada que lo estaba sujetando logrando que lo soltara, en ese instante Ulquiorra se vio cubierto por uno de los miles de rayos al igual que Grimmjow, ambos shinigamis con un shumpo se acercaron al hunter(claro que Ichigo recogió primero su espada), preguntándose ¿porque había salvado a la shinigami?

-Fallamos la misión- dijo ulquiorra mal herido, una de sus alas se encontraba despedazada por el rayo que lo alcanzo- Vámonos- abrió una garganta.

-¡NOS VEREMOS LA PROXIMA SHINIGAMIS!-grito Grimmjow desde la garganta, el rayo le había permitido escapar de la espada que lo aprisionaba pero tenía un profundo corte- ¡Y TU TAMBIEN SEAS LO QUE SEAS!- señalo al reploid que apenas se mantenía de pie

La garganta se cerró y el cielo volvió a la normalidad volviendo a la calma habitual

-¿saben qué?, olvidemos la pelea y mejor vamos por un cafecito- dijo Zero antes de caer inconsciente

-¡Zero!- Ciel se acercó corriendo hasta el cuerpo del reploid y arrodillándose a su lado

Ambos shinigamis se miraron a los ojos y parecía que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, Ichigo ondeo un poco la espada acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el inconsiente Zero…

**Y HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY, PRONTO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION, SE CUIDAN Y DESCAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA A TODOS! EH VUELTO, CREO QUE CASI NO ME DEMORE NADA EN SUBIR ESTE CAP, PERO USTEDES SABEN A VECES LA INSPIRACION LLEGA POR MONTONES, AL PARECER VARIOS ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y LES AGRADESCO MUCHO POR SU TIEMPO, AL PRINCIPIO NO SABIA COMO MANEJAR BIEN ESTA PAGINA PERO YA ME VOY ACOSTUMBRANDO, AHORA EMPEZEMOS…**

Harpuia y Zero se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Harpuia se lanzó con gran velocidad en contra de su enemigo, movió rápidamente sus espadas invocando rayos en su camino

-GETSUGA TENSHOU- invoco el hunter volviendo inútiles todos los rayos que enviaba el guardián

Harpuia estaba demasiado cerca para evitar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno, salió disparado contra las paredes de la resistencia, poco a poco fue levantándose mientras tosía polvo

-bien, no sé porque te enseñe esa técnica- se quejó el guardián poniéndose de pie- pero ese no es el nombre.

-tsk… la verdad no me importa- Zero revisaba su saber

-¡ZERO TE NECESITAMOS!- se escuchó la voz de Ciel por el altavoz- ¡PRESENTATE EN MI HABITACION!

-¿Por qué destruiste la pared? Idiota- regaño Zero al de armadura Jade- ahora me va a llevar la que me…

-¡PRESENTATE AHORA MISMO!- ordeno Ciel molesta

Zero utilizo varios dash, milagrosamente sin chocarse contra las paredes, todos los reploids que estaban en su camino lo saludaban, pero algo estaba mal, algo era diferente.

-¡Un minuto!- Zero se detuvo en seco- ¿Por qué todos los soldados traen uniformes rosas?

Era cierto, todos menos él llevaban un horrible uniforme rosa chillón, Zero lo ignoro completamente y entro en la habitación de la científica, todas las luces estaban apagadas, la habitación era levemente iluminada por el resplandor de unas velas sobre el escritorio.

-¿Ciel?- pregunto Zero entrando a la habitación, fue acercándose al escritorio donde se encontraban las velas.

Se escuchó como cerraban la puerta de golpe, Zero se dio media vuelta esperando recibir un ataque, pero recibió… bueno… algo parecido, Ciel se lanzó contra él con gran velocidad, empezó a besar y mordisquear levemente el cuello del hunter.

-¡Ciel! ¡¿Qué haces?!- exigió saber el hunter tratando de controlarse a pesar de la enorme sorpresa- ¿Qué es lo que te pa…- Zero fue interrumpido por la lengua de Ciel que atacaba fieramente su boca

-cállate- ordeno ella, Ciel solo vestía con una lencería negra bastante provocativa, Zero se apretó la nariz antes de que empezara a salir fluido vital, con una fuerza sobre humana arrojo al indefenso y muy sorprendido Zero sobre su cama- el legendario Maverick hunter ¿eh?- pregunto con una macabra sonrisa, de algún místico lugar la científica saco un látigo- pues estoy a punto de hacerte algo tan legendario como tu historia.

Ciel se ubicó enzima de Zero empezando a arrancarle la armadura, el hunter no sabía cómo actuar ante lo que prácticamente se estaba convirtiendo en una violación.

-"**no sé si esto debería gustarme**- pensó cuando Ciel le arrancaba el chaleco protector- **pero por Dios ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!"**

**-**¡ZERO-SAN!– se escuchó la voz de Fefnir antes de que la puerta se partiera en miles de pedazos.

-¡Fefnir! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡¿Podrías ayudarme?!- le Pidió suplicante mientras la líder de la resistencia le amarraba los tobillos a la cama

-¿Cómo? ¡Deja de jugar con Ciel que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de tejido!- dijo el guardián del fuego sacando unas agujas para tejer

-si Zero, hoy vamos a aprender el punto de cruz- anuncio Rukia apareciendo en la habitación con un suéter recién tejido.

-¡¿y tú de dónde saliste?!- el hunter ya se encontraba completamente inmovilizado a la cama y ahora Ciel se colocaba unos guantes de cuero negro

-¡PAPÁ!- una pequeña Leviathan entro corriendo a la habitación y jalo el brazo de Zero- dile a Ichigo que me devuelva mi tridente

-¡PAPÁ!- grito un pequeño Ichigo que entro cargando el tridente de Fairy- ¡NO SE LO VOY A DEVOLVER HASTA QUE DEJE DE LLAMARME FRESITA!

-¡FRESA!- le respondió la niña sacándole la lengua

-¿Listo Zero?- pregunto Ciel sacando chispas de una batería de auto

-¡ZERO EL TEJIDO!

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡ALLI VOY ZERO!

-¡PUNTO DE CRUZ!

-¡MI TRIDENTE!

-¡ESTO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO!- grito Zero callando a todos en la habitación

-tampoco el que puedas volar sin propulsores- susurro Ciel antes de que ella y todos los demás desaparecieran en una nube de humo

-¿Cómo dijo?- Zero miro lentamente hacia abajo y descubrió que se encontraba a kilómetros del suelo- oh Mierrrrrr…

Zero cayó a una velocidad increíble, acercándose rápidamente al suelo a punto de estrellarse…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el hunter levantándose de tan horrible y extraño sueño, se agarró el estómago sintiendo un dolor punzante.

Se encontraba en una habitación no muy grande, un rayo de luz lunar entraba por una ventana, las paredes a su alrededor eran verde oscuro al igual que la alfombra.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Zero tratando de levantarse pero volvió a sentir el mismo dolor.

No tenía puesto el chaleco protector, este se encontraba a un lado de su cama, en vez de eso tenía ¿una playera?, lentamente levanto la playera para ver lo que le causaba tal dolor, todo su pecho se encontraba cubierto por vendas.

-esto es medicina humana- levanto un poco las vendas- yo no necesito esto

Se arrancó las vendas para descubrir una herida, la imitación de piel estaba levantada dando la impresión de que tan solo era superficial, pronto la herida empezó a sangrar a borbotones como si fuera una cascada.

-tal vez si lo necesite…- rápidamente volvió a cubrir la herida con las vendas, pero se puso el chaleco protector- Ciel…

Hasta entonces había recordado a la rubia, ella podía haber curado esa herida en un parpadeo, pero como no lo estaba significaba que la científica no estaba bien, aguantando el dolor se puso de pie apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, allí se encontraba su z-saber y su buster, los tomo, lentamente se acercó a la puerta esperando que se abriera automáticamente.

-creo que esta averiada- retrocedió dispuesto a votar la puerta, cuando de repente escucho voces del otro lado de la puerta

-es muy extraño kisuke- el hunter reconoció esa voz como la de la pequeña shinigami de cabellos negros- eh utilizado todos los Kidoh de curación que conozco y ninguno ha funcionado.

-Zero-kun no se parece en nada a nosotros- se escuchó otra voz masculina – su energía es muy diferente

-el idiota intentó hacer más de lo que podía- sin duda ese era la voz de Ichigo- tal vez Inoue pueda curarlo

-si tan solo la señorita Ciel me hubiera permitido tratar completamente su herida- otra voz masculina que el hunter no reconoció- pero solo me dejo colocarle unas vendas.

Eso significaba que Ciel se encontraba con ellos, Zero retrocedió un poco y tragándose el dolor se lanzó contra la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera naranja y se lanzó encima, levanto amenazadoramente la espada.

-¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- grito Ichigo casi sin poder respirar.

-¿Dónde está Ciel?

-Zero-kun cálmese- pidió Urahara kisuke con una sonrisa- si lo mata, la sangre manchara mi piso

-¡MALDITO URAHARA QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!- grito el shinigami substituto

-dime donde esta Ciel y te dejare con vida

-¡ya volví!- se escuchó la voz de la científica detrás de la puerta.

Ella entro en la tienda llevando una bolsa seguida por Tessai que cargaba una máquina para soldar, se quedó congelada al ver tan extraña escena

-Zero ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella soltando su bolsa- esa no es manera de tratar a los amigos- Zero soltó automáticamente al shinigami que ya empezaba a ponerse morado- Tessai ¿serias tan amable de dejar la maquina en la habitación?

-por supuesto señorita- respondió él entrando a cumplir la petición

-¡ah! Ciel-san llega justo a tiempo- Dijo Urahara abriendo su abanico, al mismo tiempo que Youruichi en su forma de gato saltaba sobre la mesa

-Ciel quiero una explicación- exigió Zero cruzando los brazos.

-después, primero vamos a curarte- la joven saco un destornillador de la bolsa

-¿no ibas a por medicinas?- pregunto Rukia ayudando a Ichigo a levantarse

-dije que iba a buscar algo que me sirviera para curarlo- Ciel jalo a Zero dentro de la habitación y cubrió la puerta con una manta- no espíen

Inmediatamente saco un bisturí y empezó a cortar la imitación de piel, la herida era peor de lo que parecía, el centro de su pecho salía hacia afuera.

-no debiste acumular tanta energía- explicaba ella mientras arreglaba… (Jhoil: Yo que sé no soy especialista en robótica) digamos los componentes del pecho- si vuelves ah arriesgarte de tal manera quizás tu cuerpo no resista

-Ciel ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto el hunter muy sereno

-Bien…

**FLASH BACK:**

_-¿saben qué?, olvidemos la pelea y mejor vamos por un cafecito- dijo Zero antes de caer inconsciente_

_-¡Zero!- Ciel se acercó corriendo hasta el cuerpo del reploid y se arrodillo a su lado_

_Ambos shinigamis se miraron a los ojos y parecía que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, Ichigo ondeo un poco la espada acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el inconsciente Zero._

_Ichigo movía amenazadoramente su zampakuto, Ciel tomo el z- buster de la mano del hunter y apunto a los shinigamis_

_-no se atrevan a acercarse- advirtió ella muy seria._

_-lo siento- dijo Rukia moviendo su zampakuto- debemos eliminarlo, el gran desastre que causo llamara la atención de la sociedad de almas- Rukia se acercó con espada en alto, pero Ichigo la detuvo tomándola por el hombro_

_-No Rukia, no debemos hacerlo…- ichigo se interpuso entre ellos_

_-pero Ichigo, tu viste el desastre, su energía estaba repartida por todos lados, si no lo hacemos nosotros, el Gotei 13 lo hará_

_-no me interesa, que vengan si quieren- dijo el shinigami guardando a zangetsu- él te protegió de los gillian y eso es suficiente para demostrar que es bueno, si el Gotei 13 viene por él se las tendrá que vérselas conmigo primero._

_La shinigami la miro un poco sorprendida, pero tenía toda la razón, no había manera de que ese ser fuera maligno, recordó la pelea y se percató de que nunca alzo la espada en su contra, tal vez todo era un mal entendido…_

_-está bien- guardo a sode no shirayuki- tonta fresita otra vez nos vas a meter en problemas._

_-está muy mal- dijo Ciel acercándose al hunter - tengo que ayudarlo, pronto_

_-llevémoslo con Urahara, seguro él sabrá que hacer- el shinigami cargo al hunter y con un shumpo desaparecieron…_

**END FLASH BACK**

Ciel se bajó la mascará para soldar y cerro la herida, saco un extraño spray y se lo aplico reemplazando el pedazo de piel faltante.

-vaya, eso si esta bueno- dijo tranquilamente Zero ante el novedoso Spray

-sí, lo desarrolle hace muy poco, me harte de tener que remplazar la imitación de piel- guardo el spray- creo que deberíamos salir a hablar con ellos

Y así lo hicieron, después de las clásicas presentaciones, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras la pequeña Ururu les servía té.

-bien, empecemos con las explicaciones- pidió Zero mientras tomaba un sorbo de te- ¿Qué son exactamente ustedes?

-como ya te dijimos- explico Ichigo- somos shinigamis…

-Ichigo, déjame que yo se los explique- pidió Rukia con ojos de gatito, el shinigami dio un suspiro y luego asintió, inmediatamente Rukia saco el mismo dibujo que utilizo en el primer episodio de la serie- nosotros los Shinigamis o mensajeros de la muerte somos almas encargadas de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo…

-Alma…- susurro el hunter mirando vagamente su te.

-en este mundo existen 2 tipos de alma, primero están los Plus, son espíritus normales que aguardan la llegada de un shinigami para que así puedan pasar al otro mundo, luego están los Hollow, estas Almas son extremadamente agresivas que atacan a vivos y a muertos por igual, son espíritus malignos, ¿recuerdan a los espíritus gigantes de mascarás blancas que casi me matan?

-cómo olvidarlo

-pues son ellos- continúo Rukia- nosotros los shinigamis tenemos 2 tareas, la primera es enviar a todos los plus a la sociedad de almas, la otra es localizar y exterminar a todos los hollows…

-los sujetos vestidos de blanco- la interrumpió Ciel- ¿eran hollows?

-efectivamente- dijo Urahara abanicándose- ellos eran arrancares, es el término que se utiliza para aquellos hollows que se han arrancado las mascarás, haciendo esto ganan mucho más fuerza y habilidad.

-¿tú también eres un shinigami?- interrogo el hunter al del sombrero

-¿yo?, claro que no, yo solo soy un humilde y sexy dueño de tienda- Respondió Urahara

-tomare eso como un sí…

-todos los arrancares están bajo el control de un shinigami traidor llamado Aizen- completo Ichigo

-bien, creo que ya lo entendí- dijo la joven científica

-ahora tú- exigió el shinigami substituto- ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-Zero-kun, no se sienta obligado a con… - Urahara fue interrumpido

-disculpe, Urahara ¿verdad?- dijo Zero-¿podría llevarse a su gato?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo Youruichi?- pregunto Kisuke

-no quiero sonar paranoico o raro, pero parece que me estuviera violando con la mirada- concluyo el hunter

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos se fijaron en el gato negro que estaba sentado sobre la mesa.

-no me culpen, es que tiene una carita- dijo tranquilamente Youruichi- ¡Y SOY UNA GATA!

Todos los shinigamis esperaban ver las reacciones asustadas de los invitados, pero todo lo contrario, ellos seguían inmutables.

-vaya, es la primera vez que alguien no grita ¡AH UN GATO QUE HABLA!- dijo Youruichi

-yo diseñe un gato que habla, baila y que levanta 20 veces su peso- presumió Ciel

-a mí nada puede sorprenderme- Zero dejo su vacía taza de té sobre la mesa

-¿así?- Youruichi bajo de la mesa y se detuvo delante de Zero- acepto el reto

-Youruichi… no te atrevas- advirtió el shinigami substituto.

Muy tarde, ella elevo un poco su reiatsu provocando que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar, desde la base de sus patas emergió una leve cortina de humo y la transmutación empezó, Ichigo tapo los ojos de Rukia y ella los de él, Urahara bajo levemente su sombrero y tapo el resto de su rostro con su abanico, Tessai salió de la tienda, en cuanto a los invitados solo miraban a los otros extrañados, Youruichi termino su transformación.

Ciel parpadeo un par de veces al ver a una mujer morena en vez de un gato, pronto se percató del "otro gran detalle" y su rostro se pintó rápidamente de rojo, automáticamente se tapó los ojos, Zero se había quedado de piedra con los ojos como platos.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto Youruichi con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿sorprendido?

-…- el hunter aclaro su garganta y hablo tranquilamente- con que… así es como se ve una mujer humana desnuda, muy interesante

Zero cerró los ojos, una de sus dudas siempre había sido como es que se veía una humana desnuda, Reploids había visto muchas, pero nunca una humana, de la nada recordó su sueño y a Ciel en lencería negra…

-[advertencia, se ha detectado una gran elevo de la temperatura corporal, es necesario liberar presión]- apareció una alarma delante de sus ojos justo antes de que su nariz empezara a sangrar, apretó su nariz, la imagen de Ciel no desaparecía de su mente- reinicio de emergencia- ordeno antes de desplomarse inconsciente.

-¿Zero?- pregunto la científica recuperando su tono natural

-¿ves Ichigo?, así actúa un hombre de verdad cuando ve una mujer como yo en cueros- dijo Youruichi recibiendo una toalla que le extendía Ururu- le sangra la nariz y se desmaya.

-¡CALLATE Y VE A PONERTE ALGO DE ROPA!- grito el peli naranja ruborizándose ante los recuerdos.

Intentaban por todos los medios levantar al reploid de armadura Carmesí mientras Youruichi se vestía en la otra habitación.

-haber intentare esto- susurro Ciel ocurriéndosele una idea para levantarlo- ¡ZERO! ¡HARPUIA DICE QUE NO QUIERES ENFRENTARLO POR QUE TEMES LASTIMARTE LAS UÑAS!- grito ella a todo pulmón

-el muy hijo de…- dijo Zero levantándose de golpe.

-bien, ahora que estas despierto y yo vestida, continuemos- dijo Youruichi entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué eres tú?- volvió a preguntar Ichigo

-bien… yo soy algo mucho más complicado, como explicarlo…- pensaba Zero algo aturdido- ya sé, ¿tienen un cuchillo?

-¿esto te sirve?- Rukia le extendió su zampakuto

-oh no, Zero no lo hagas- pidió Ciel jalándolo del brazo- es asqueroso

-vamos, es la forma más rápida y divertida de hacerlo- dijo el hunter recibiendo el arma y sacándose la protección del brazo

-¡pero!… bueno, haz lo que quieras, no sé por qué te enseñe esa película- acepto ella cansada de pelear

Zero asintió y procedió con su explicación, para la horrible sorpresa de todos empezó a cortar lentamente su brazo, corto la piel artificial que había alrededor de su brazo y luego hasta la punta de sus dedos, todos retrocedieron al ver que se arrancaba la piel de su brazo exponiendo su metálico esqueleto.

Los shinigamis presentes dejaron caer la mandíbula ante la muy avanzada tecnología

-Zero es un reploid- comenzó a explicar Ciel mientras Zero no dejaba de mover los componentes de su mano- los reploids son robots diseñados para parecer un humano, estas maravillas tecnológicas tiene personalidades únicas y disponen de conciencia, lo que les permite tomar sus propias decisiones, en muy pocas palabras, son humanos con metal en vez de carne, ya que puedan hacer todo lo que nosotros, dormir, comer, sufrir incluso enamorarse.

-verdaderamente impresionante- expreso Urahara quien como ya sabemos tan bien es un científico

-al principio los reploids fueron creados para convertirse en los perfectos trabajadores y en una compañía para los humanos, pero algunos Reploids se dieron cuenta de que eran superiores a los humanos y no sus iguales, pronto empezaron a atacarnos, los rebeldes fueron clasificados como mavericks, los humanos en un intento de defenderse crearon reploids especialmente diseñados para la batalla, estos eran llamados mavericks Hunters, ese sería Zero, el ultimo y legendario Maverick hunter, por ahora nuestro mundo está en paz, todo gracias a Zero claro- concluyo la científica

-asombroso- dijo Rukia- un robot que no tiene limitación alguna.

-yo tengo una pregunto- Youruichi levantando la mano como si estuviera en las escuela- ¿deberás puedes hacer todo lo que los humanos hacemos?

-todo…- dijo Zero mientras se aplicaba el restaurador de piel

-eso incluye… bueno… tu sabes…- la shinigami hizo un movimiento extraño- aquellito

-¿aquellito?- pregunto el hunter sin entender

-Youruichi, Después dices que no eres una pervertida- dijo Urahara con su clásica sonrisa

-es simple y sana curiosidad- se defendió ella- ¿entonces?

-¿aquellito?- volvió a preguntar Zero, miro ligeramente a Ciel la cual hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, en ese instante él lo comprendió- ¿te refieres a tener sexo?

-que directo… pero sí

-ah… pues sí, sí puedo- respondió tranquilamente volviéndose a poner la protección del brazo.

-entonces eso significa que efectivamente tienes un…- Youruichi fue inmediatamente interrumpida

-¡¿podemos cambiar de tema?!- exigió Ichigo

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- pregunto Urahara intrigado.

-lo único que recuerdo es un agujero de gusano, lo que nos transporto - explico Ciel- luego aterrizamos en un lugar de paredes moradas que se derretían, después cruzamos una luz y vinimos a parar aquí

-hmph…, esto es muy extraño, la casi inexplicable aparición de un agujero de gusano que los trajo a este mundo, luego la aparición de los arrancares- meditaba Kisuke

-sí, ellos querían a Ciel por su energía o algo así- añadió el hunter

-¿su energía?- pregunto Youruichi- pero si su energía solo le permitiría vernos

-otro misterio…- agrego Rukia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

-pues solo hay una solución- dijo Urahara- como Aizen desea llevarse a Ciel-san, no nos queda de otra que protegerla.

-No hace falta de que se preocupen- Dijo el hunter poniéndose de pie y agarrando su saber- agradezco su ayuda pero yo me encargare de la protección de Ciel

-No seas orgulloso- le dijo Youruichi- esta no es tu dimensión, no sabes de lo que son capaz los enemigos de aquí.

-no me interesa…

-quieras o no debemos protegerla- objeto kisuke sin perder la calma- ella podría significar nuestra destrucción

-Zero permíteselos- ordeno la científica- si es la única forma de ayudarlos, que así sea.

El hunter no respondió se limitó a guardar el saber y cruzar los brazos.

-bien, en ese caso todo decidido- Urahara se puso de pie- como no tienen donde quedarse creo que kurosaki puede ofrecerles hospedaje en su casa…

-¿CÓMO?- grito exaltado el peli naranja- ¿POR QUÉ NO SE PUEDEN QUEDAR AQUÍ?

-Pues, como casi destruyen la ciudad, el Gotei 13 me estará causando problemas- explico el del sombrero- y si los encuentran aquí podrían matarlos, además estando cerca tuyo podrías ayudarlos con los hollows

-está bien- renegó el shinigami

-bien, como que ya se metió el sol ¿no?- Urahara les abrió la puerta

-sí, estoy muy cansada-Rukia se estiro

-Pero antes, Zero- kun por favor colóquese esto- dijo Youruichi extendiéndole unas Ropas

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-simplemente esto te ayudara a pasar desapercibido- Explico ella dándole la ropa

-como sea- dijo colocándoselas encima de la armadura, por último se sacó el casco dejando libre su largo cabello rubio

-pareces una mujer- se burló Ichigo ante lo que acababa de ver

-pues a mí me parecen atractivos los hombres con cabello largo- contradijo Rukia

-¿en serio?- pregunto el shinigami dejando de reírse

-por supuesto, me recuerdan mucho a mi nii-sama- Respondió ella con voz soñadora.

-vámonos- casi ordeno el hunter colocándose una gorra

Ciel entro en la habitación y salió con una bolsa que Zero insistió en cargar, Los cuatro salieron de la tienda, algunos molestos por la situación, otros en completo silencio, ya que no hubo mucha charla no tardaron en llegar a la casa Kurosaki.

-hola, ya llegue a casa- anuncio el peli naranja abriendo la puerta solo para recibir una patada directo al rostro

-¿estas son horas de llegar?- pregunto Ishin utilizando el dedo acusador- eres un mal hijo, no respetas los horarios de esta casa

-¿es un enemigo?- pregunto Zero en voz baja

-no, así se llevan esos dos- contesto Rukia

-viejo, deja en paz a ichi-nii- ordeno Karin jalando la oreja de su padre

-viejo tengo algo que pedir- Ichigo se levantó ignorando el golpe.

Empezó a contar una larga historia inventada de que Ciel era una prima cercana de Rukia, que su familia había caído en la bancarrota total y no tenía donde quedarse, en cuanto a Zero, dijo que era el novio de Ciel y que se negaba a dejarla sola

-déjalos quedarse Oto-san- pidió Yuzu con lagrimas

-claro que sí- contesto él también con lágrimas- ¡oh Masaki! ¡Tenemos 2 hijos más!

Cada uno se ubicó en sus habitaciones, Ciel se quedaría junto a Rukia en la habitación de Yuzu y Zero se quedaría con Ichigo…

**Y HASTA AQUÍ POR AHORA, JUSTO ESTABA VIENDO TERMINATOR CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTE CAP Y SE ME OCURRIO QUE SERIA EXTRAÑO VER A ZERO MUTILAR SU PROPIO BRAZO, EN CUANTO A LA PESADILLA QUERIA VER QUE OPINABAN USTEDES, CREO QUE HARE MAS PESADILLAS EXTRAÑAS POR QUE ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO, PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROX CAP, BUENO… SI ES QUE ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACIÓN, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, Y COMO DIRIA TERMINATOR ¡HASTA LA VISTA BABY!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HEY GENTE BONITA! NOOOOOOOO, NO ME MORI, SIGO VIVITO Y COLEANDO, LO SÉ, LO SÉ, SÉ LO QUE ME DIRAN "OYE POR QUE NO HAS ACTUALIZADO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO" PUES EH TENIDO MUCHOS MOTIVOS, EN PRIMERA LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTA TAN SOLO A UNOS PASOS, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ¡QUIMICA!, COMO ODIO ESA MATERIA, SI NO SALGO BIEN ESTARE MUERTO, ¿Y SABEN CUAL ES LA PEOR PARTE? ¡NO TENGO NOVIA! , ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESO?, NO SÉ ¡PERO QUIERO UNA! , NAAA ESTOY BROMEANDO, SOLO NECESITO UNA PAREJA PARA LA FIESTA DE FIN DE AÑO, Y NO SOY LO QUE LA GENTE LLAMARIA "POPULAR CON LAS CHICA", ESA ES LA CONSECUENCIA DE SER EL UNICO OTAKU EN UN COLE DE PUROS ANTI OTAKUS ¡KAMI-SAMA LLEVAME DE UNA VEZ! , NO, ¡ESPERA QUE SALGA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HOTD!, ¡SOLO ENTONCES LLEVAME KAMI-SAMA! **

**ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS TENIAN MI TIEMPO OCUPADO APARTANDOME DE MIS FICS, EH SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO PARA DARLES UNA DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO YA QUE ME DEMORARE UN POCO EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO, HARE LO POSIBLE POR NO DEMORARME MUCHO *COFFNOPROMETONADACOFF***

**YA LOS ABURRI LO SUFICIENTE ASI QUE EMPECEMOS… **

¿pe…pero donde se encontraba?, solo podía ver una brillante luz que lo desorientaba, apenas podía respirar, el poderoso brillo fue descendiendo poco a poco dejando ver el ocaso, se encontraba sentado en la orilla del rio, allí solía ir a meditar y a calmar sus nervios cuando se sentía molesto, aquel lugar le traía tanta paz, paseo la mirada alrededor del lugar para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, Rukia se encontraba a su lado, pero… ella estaba preciosa, sus ojos brillaban y la luz del ocaso combinaba perfecto con su blanca piel, pero alguna razón que el desconocía traía los labios pintados de rojo cereza, se quedó viéndolos durante un momento y esto no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra

-Ichigo… ¿me estas mirando los labios?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa coqueta

-¡NO!- soltó desviando la mirada y ruborizándose al instante

-¿de verdad?- Rukia se puso de pie y se ubicó delante de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Si antes estaba hermosa ahora estaba perfecta, sus ojos zafiro brillaban más que nunca y la tenue luz del ocaso daba un fondo perfecto para tal belleza

-y yo que me había puesto este color para ti- sonrío pícaramente- ¿no te gusta?

El peli naranja se sonrojo más al ver que ella se iba acercando poco a poco

-ta-talvez…- logro articular el shinigami

-dime ¿no quieres probar este nuevo labial?- pregunto pasando suavemente la lengua por sus labios.

El shinigami trago audiblemente poniéndose cada vez más nervioso

-Huele a cereza- añadió al sentir el suave aroma de las cerezas llegándole desde los labios de la shinigami.

-¿y tú crees que saben a cereza?- estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración acelerada del joven

-cr-creo que sí-

Rukia estaba demasiado cerca, el corazón de Ichigo iba a mil por hora, los alientos de ambos se combinaban, el shinigami substituto cerro los ojos esperando el tan esperado contacto que sus labios le pedían a gritos

-Niño, levante…

Se escuchó un claro eco que provoco que se levantara de golpe, Por un momento se había olvidado de donde estaba, que sueño tan extraño, incluso su respiración continuaba acelerada, juraría que todo había sido real incluso pudo sentir el aliento de Rukia, si tan solo no lo hubieran levantado, un segundo más y hubiera podido sentir sus labios…

-¡IMBECIL!- grito el joven lanzando una almohada

-tan temprano y ya empiezas a insultarme- Zero se encontraba parado a un lado de su cama- te levante por un propósito…

-espero que sea importante- Ichigo tiro las sabanas a un lado y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar los rayos de la mañana- de lo contrario te estrangulare

-Sí… tu cosa esta no dejaba de sonar- el hunter lanzo un destrozado reloj sobre la cama del peli naranja

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- lentamente tomo entre sus manos el aparato- ¡¿TENIAS QUE DESTROZARLO?!

-Me estreso…- se excusó el hunter dando media vuelta, se colocó una playera negra del shinigami- y a juzgar por el volumen que tenía, quiere decir que necesitabas levantarte por algo

El shinigami tardo un poco en procesar la información, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista, giro la cabeza solo entonces se percató que ese día tenia clases.

-¡EL INSTITUTO!- grito poniéndose de pie, rápidamente empezó a recorrer la habitación recogiendo sus cosas y colocándose más de una prenda a la vez.

Zero termino de amarrarse unas zapatillas (que también le pertenecían a Ichigo) y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto el shinigami terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

-conociendo a Ciel, no dudo que veré toda la ciudad antes del medio día

-¿y es seguro que salgas sin tu cosa esa?- pregunto señalando su armadura que se encontraba en el armario

-mi armadura es removible, pero también de transmisión por fase- explico el hunter abriendo la puerta, se concentró durante un segundo, en un destello toda su armadura apareció sobre él, en otro destello desapareció.

-hmpf…- Ichigo rebusco entre su mochila y saco un pequeño llavero- oye hidrante, toma esto- termino lanzándole el objeto

Zero atrapo el llavero y lo sostuvo a la altura de su rostro para poder observarlo mejor.

-¿pero qué es esto?- pregunto girándolo en su mano

-es un chip que nos permitirá rastrearte- explico colocando algunos libros en su mochila- tu energía es fuerte, pero se comprime tanto en tu cuerpo que es casi indetectable a distancia, en caso de que necesites ayuda podremos ubicarte, fue idea de Urahara

-¿y qué pinta aquí el conejo?- pregunto el hunter viendo una miniatura de Chappy- sabía que eres un poco afeminado, pero ¿enserio un conejito?

-¡¿AFEMINADO?! ¡LO DICE EL TIPO QUE TIENE CABELLO DE MUJER!- se defendió el peli naranja- ¡ADEMAS ESE HORRIBLE CONEJO ES DE RUKIA!

En ese mismo instante un cuaderno de dibujo y un PDA pasaron volando por la habitación hasta estrellarse en la cabeza del shinigami.

Ciel y Rukia habían aparecido de la nada asustando al hunter que se encontraba parado junto a ellas

-¡NO LLAMES HORRIBLE AL CONEJITO CHAPPY!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-hay no, ya te contagio su afición por los conejos- Ichigo se froto la cabeza- sabía que no debimos dejarlas dormir juntas

-Ciel ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lo golpeas?- pregunto Zero

-Porque él insulto a esa adorable criatura- Ciel señalo al llavero que tenía en la mano, Rukia paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia como si se tratara de un familiar

-¿esta cosa?- Zero volvió a alzar el llavero hasta su rostro- esto es la cosa más horrible que eh visto

-¿CÓMO?- gritaron las 2 chicas al unísono

-es enserio, es decir esta criatura tiene la cabeza mucho más grande con su cuerpo- Zero miraba con repulsión al muñequito

-eso solo lo vuelve más adorable- lo defendió la científica

-eso lo vuelve un fenómeno- objeto el hunter

-¡CÁLLENSE!- grito Ichigo- Rukia mira la hora que es, no estamos para estas cosas

-es cierto llegaremos tarde- Dijo Rukia

-¿A dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Ciel.

-tenemos que ir al instituto- respondió ella sacando a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa- es un lugar donde estudian los humanos o algo así- su voz desapareció por las escaleras

-¿un lugar donde estudian los humanos?-se preguntó Ciel, una inesperada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-oh no, conozco esa sonrisa- Zero retrocedió un poco intimidado- Ciel no es una buena idea.

-cállate y prepárate- casi ordeno la científica

Zero cruzo los brazos mostrando total indiferencia ante esa actitud.

-**"Rayos, tengo que convencerlo**- pensaba ella entrando a la habitación- **bien, creo que es momento del plan B"-** lentamente se acercó al hunter que aún continuaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando estuvo frente a él rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, alzo la mirada pareciendo suplicante, ante esto el hunter desvió la mirada.

-Por favorrrrrr- pidió, incluso se podía decir que sus ojos azul cielo brillaban

**-"Vamos Zero, eres fuerte**- se daba ánimos- **tan solo no la mires a los ojos, no la mires a los ojos y no caerás"-** no… su fuerza de voluntad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, lentamente fue girando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella, sintió que su cuerpo se derretía al ver tan hermosos ojos azules, no podía resistirse cuando ponía ese rostro de cachorrito suplicante, sus rodillas se doblegaron por un segundo pero pronto pudo volver a su postura normal- "Demonios"- se reclamó el mismo, dio un sonoro suspiro- está bien… no puedo creer que haya caído en eso otra vez

-eres demasiado fácil- dijo Ciel con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Rukia eh Ichigo ya habían llegado al instituto, el peli naranja abrió la puerta de su salón para recibir un regaño de su maestra por haber llegado tarde, en cuanto a Rukia casi paso inadvertida, ambos tomaron asiento recibiendo varios saludos de sus compañeros, casi todos estaban presentes solo faltaba Orihime, raro ella no solía faltar, trataron de prestar atención, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

La clase concurrió normal y más rápida de lo que esperaban, durante el receso todos subieron a la azotea para así poder hablar tranquilos.

-antes que nada kurosaki, te devuelvo esto- dijo Ishida entregándole su propia mochila

-¿Eh?, yo no te preste una mochila- Ichigo recibió la mochila algo confundido.

-solo ábrelo

-está bien- abrió el cierre de la mochila- pero no recuerdo haberte prestado na..

Ichigo fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando un borrador salió volando contra su cabeza.

-Nee-san- se escuchó la voz de Kon antes de salir de la mochila directo hacia Rukia, ella extendió la mano y lo detuvo.

-Kon maldito…- se quejó el peli naranja sobándose la cabeza.

-Youruichi-san olvido llevárselo junto con tu cuerpo- explico el Quincy recargándose sobre la baranda- bien, ahora si explícanos ¿qué es lo que paso ayer?

-bien…

-¡Kurosaki-Kun! ¡Kuchiki-san¡- se escuchó la voz de orihime detrás de ellos, se veía extrañamente más radiante de lo común- ¡Ishida-Kun! ¡Sado-kun!

-¿Orihime?- pregunto Rukia ganándole la curiosidad- ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-¡Ah¡…eto…yo solo…me sentía un poco mal- respondió con una sonrisa fingida que paso por real

En realidad se había sentido muy bien durante la mañana, pero si les contaba lo que realmente había pasado seguro se aterrarían y empezaría un interrogatorio…

**FLASH BLACK:**

Como siempre ella se habia levantado temprano, lista para asistir al instituto, no sin antes tomar uno de sus peculiares (para la mayoría de personas muy raros) desayunos, pero justo antes de tomar su dicho alimento sonó el timbre de la puerta seguido de múltiples golpes.

-"¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano- pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta- tal vez sea Tatsuki-san o puede que… kurosaki-kun"- ante este pensamiento se lanzó contra la puerta.

-Buenos di…- saludo ella en cuanto abrió la puerta pero se quedó en silencio al ver de quien se trataba

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, casi por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡SANTEN KESSHUN!- invoco al tener distancia, el triple escudo se formó al instante protegiéndola de cualquier repentino ataque

-Calmate…

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?!- exigió saber, sabía que si había un elevo de reiatsu Ichigo no tardaría en reconocer de quien se trataba- ¿acaso Aizen quiere llevarme otra vez?

-Mujer, cálmate- pidió Ulquiorra entrando en la habitación, lo que más provocaba desconfianza, era que el espada estaba en su estado de resurrección, pero no se veía nada bien, faltaba una de sus alas y un cuarto de la otra, y uno de sus cuernos faltaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurrio?- pregunto ella sintiendo un poco de lastima por el arrancar

-el nuevo amigo de Kurosaki- fue lo único que dijo

-**"¿nuevo amigo?"**

**-**como sea, vengo a pedirte un favor- Ulquiorra trato de acercarse pero orihime no deshizo el escudo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto

-necesito que me cures…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella, ¿acaso estaba bromeando?, ella había sido encerrada y el que solía ser su carcelero ¿venía a pedirle un favor?- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

-tengo un muy buen motivo- trato de explicar.

-¡No lo hare!- grito la chica- tú lo único que quieres es que te cure para que así puedas seguir tratando de matar a Kurosaki-kun.

-ese no- contradijo el Espada- está bien, te lo explicare todo, están pasando muchos cambios en las Noches, Aizen-sama se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente desde que aquella persona llego.

-¿aquella persona?- pregunto ella interesada por la historia.

-sí, ninguno de los espadas lo conocemos de cerca, nos dirigimos a él como "aquella persona", nadie sabe cómo es que llego ni de dónde viene, Aizen-sama nos ha ordenado que lo tratemos como si se tratara de uno de nosotros, pero yo no confío en ese sujeto, se quien sea planea algo, yo mismo podría regenerarme pero me tardaría, por eso eh venido a buscarte…

**Fin del flash back:**

-"No debo contarles nada por ahora- pensaba orihime con una sonrisa fingida hacia sus amigos- si kurosaki-kun se entera que accedí a curar a Ulqui-chan seguro que se enojara conmigo".

-bien, como les iba a explicar

Ichigo les relato a sus compañeros cada detalle de lo ocurrido el día anterior, la llegada de Zero y Ciel, la pelea contra los Espada, por alguna razón ninguno de los presentes había sentido la presión espiritual, el intercambio de palabras con Zero…

-¡Un Robot!- grito Ishida asombrado de esa información

-bueno no precisamente un robot- contradijo Ichigo- es más como un androide, para mi es más como un hidrante que habla.

-pues tu pareces una zanahoria con patas- se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta sin darle crédito a sus oídos, efectivamente allí se encontraba Zero llevaba puesto su armadura y traía en su espalda a Ciel quien parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

-Hola chicos…- logro articular la científica, Zero puso una rodilla en el suelo para permitirle bajar, bajo lentamente aun sujetando la espalda de Zero, hubo un destello y la armadura desapareció siendo reemplazado por ropa normal

-¿Ciel-san que es lo que hace aquí?- pregunto Rukia

-me moría por ver dónde es que estudiaban los humanos- ella se tambaleo durante un segundo y se apoyó en el barandal para no vomitar por el vértigo del viaje

-¡Oye cabeza de hidrante no pueden estar aquí!- Grito el shinigami substituto recuperándose del susto.

-tranquilo zanahoria no nos vamos a quedar- respondió Zero acomodándose la gorra- solo estábamos de paso

-¿de paso? ¿A dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Rukia

-¡A las tiendas!- respondió Ciel recuperando la orientación.

-Kurosaki ¿y tus modales?- le susurro Ishida.

-ah… claro, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, les presento a la señorita Ciel- la científica sonrió y saludo con la mano, los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo- y a Zero- el reploid les dedico una fría mirada.

-un gusto Ciel-san, Zero-kun- Orihime hizo una reverencia.

-espera un momento, si van de compras ¿de dónde sacaron el dinero?- indago Ichigo

-Kisuke Urahara- respondió Zero secamente

-claro eso lo explica todo- dijo Ichigo

-Zero no sé si sea buena idea de que salgan de casa- argumento Rukia revisando su celular

-tranquila Rukia si aparece un hollow iremos rápidamente a ayudarlos- dijo Ichigo acercándose a Zero y sacando el transmisor Chappy que traía en el cuello en forma de collar- además los podremos encontrar fácilmente

-nosotros también los ayudaremos si hay problemas- dijo Ishida, en cuanto a Inoue y Chad solo asintieron ante esto.

-está bien- acepto Rukia sin dejar de pensar que era una terrible idea pero sus amigos estaban muy confiados debían tener razón

-en ese caso nos vamos- en un destello la armadura de zero volvió, coloco una rodilla en el suelo para dejar que Ciel suba

-e..,eh ¿y si mejor nos vamos caminando?- dijo Ciel retrocediendo con miedo a sentir tan terrible vértigo

Zero solo alzo una ceja, ¿caminando? Ni de coña, realizo un dash apareciendo detrás de Ciel y la tomo por los hombros, justo antes de que de un solo impulso saltara al vacío, Ciel miro el suelo y se aferró a la espalda de Zero con mucha fuerza

-¡Te voy a poner en suspensión durante una semana!– sentenció la científica sin abrir los ojos por el terror.

-no deberías hablar así a alguien que podría dejarte caer fácilmente Ciel- amenazo el hunter utilizando el dash alejándose rápidamente del instituto

-deberíamos decirles que no utilicen el shumpo- dijo Rukia viendo cómo se alejaban- los humanos a ellos si los pueden ver…

Después de esto los jóvenes regresaron a clases, Rukia no dejaba de sentirse incomoda, se perdía muy seguido en sus pensamientos analizando la situación, aunque los demás lo ignoraban, existía demasiada calma en ese momento, no había sentido ningún hollow desde la aparición de los arrancares, eso solo podía significar que Aizen estaba preparando algo grande para tratar de llevarse a Ciel, Ciel… ¿Por qué Sosuke la quería?, bueno… orihime es un caso diferente, ella puede curar cualquier daño en cuestión de minutos, eso le sería tremendamente benéfico a cualquiera, pero la energía de Ciel apenas le permitía ver shinigamis, ¿Qué podría desear de ella?, tal vez si hablaba con Zero y Ciel podría descubrir algo, sí , eso haría en cuanto terminaran las clases…

-"Vaya, para ser una mujer que se pasa el día encerrada en su laboratorio si que tiene energía"- pensaba Zero mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cesped

Ciel lo había guiado a todas partes sin detenerse ni por un segundo, paseando entre el laberinto de calles que era la ciudad, internándose en las profundidades de los centros comerciales, perdiéndose en múltiples ocasiones, pero sin dejar de comprar algún recuerdo o ropa cuando se les daba la oportunidad

Zero no sabía exactamente en qué momento había pasado de ser un Maverick hunter a un carrito de compras para Ciel, el peso no le molestaba, pero aun así la cantidad de bolsas era bastante molesta, pronto buscaron un lugar tranquilo para descansar, por suerte las afueras de karakura eran montañas

-ten – dijo Ciel acercándose al hunter con un par de paletas heladas

Zero recibió el helado que le extendía, ambos comieron en silencio, Ciel por que estaba cansada de las caminatas y los constantes mareos de viajar "al estilo Zero", en cuanto Zero, se mantenía pensando mientras comía, aquel mundo en el que estaban era bastante peligrosos y los enemigos no eran precisamente un montón de blandengues, si algo había entendido de la batalla contra ulquiorra y Grimmjow era que ese tal Aizen deseaba apoderarse de Ciel, que tuviera suerte con eso, él no iba a permitir que nadie se la llevara, ni si quiera se permitiría confiar de Ichigo Kurosaki y el grupo de shinigamis

-bien, continuemos- dijo Ciel poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco

-¿eh? ¿No te parece que ya fue demasiado por un día?, además todavía no eh acabado de comer mi cosa esta- dijo Zero agitando frenéticamente la paleta, sus dedos lo traicionaron y la paleta cayó al suelo

-ahora si ya acabaste así que con…

Antes de poder completar su frase, de la nada aparecieron tres hombres que rodearon a la científica antes de desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la que aparecieron.

-**"arrancares"-**Zero se puso de pie instintivamente, claramente podía escuchar los gritos de Ciel que se alejaban poco a poco, sin dudarlo empezó a correr esquivando los árboles que se interponían en su camino, no podía utilizar su dash, todavía no lo dominaba lo suficiente como para esquivar tantos obstáculos

-Solidifica los cielos helados ¡HYOURJNMARU!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de los arboles

Zero pudo ver un destello blanco colarse entre los arboles antes de que estos se congelaran al paso de un dragón hecho de hielo

-**"¿QUÉ DEMO…"- **Zero detuvo su marcha y realizo un dash apenas logrando escapar de sus fauces, activo sus propulsores volando por encima de toda esa vegetación para divisar a su enemigo

-aúlla ¡ZABIMARU!- el hunter dio media vuelta al sentir el grito tan cerca, en cuanto se giró recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago que lo envió de vuelta al suelo destrozando algunos árboles al impactarse con ellos.

-definitivamente es él Hitsugaya-taicho- dijo Renji

-ya lo sé idiota, yo lo ataque primero- respondió el pequeño capitán

-qué carácter, avisare a los demás de que tenemos al objetivo- Renji desapareció con un shumpo

-lo siento, pero el capitán comandante fue muy claro- Hitsugaya levanto a Hyourjnmaru sobre su cabeza- "LOCALIZAR Y DESTRUIR"- grito antes de invocar el dragón de hielo directo hacia Zero mientras este trataba de levantarse…

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIY YYYYYYYYYYYYY HASTA AQUÍ POR AHORA, MUAHAHAHA NOS ESPERA OTRA GRAN PELEA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, HITSUGAYA VS ZERO, ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! XD, LAS COSAS SE PODRAN CALIENTES DESDE AHORA, YAMAMOTO ESTA BUSCANDO LA CABEZA DE ZERO, ¿Por qué?, LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE SU TELENOVE… UUPS ME EQUIVOQUE DE FRASE, UNA PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES LECTORES ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE PONGA MAS SUEÑOS RAROS DE LOS PERSONAJES?, RESPONDAME (ES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA XDDD)**

**BUENO COMO AL PRINCIPIO MENCIONE, TAL VEZ ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR, HARE LO QUE ESTE EN MIS MANOS PARA AVANZAR EL PROXIMO CAP, LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO LECTORES MIOS ES UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, SOLO UN POCO.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES JHOIL SE DESPIDE, COMAN BIEN, DESCANSEN MUCHO, ACARICIEN A UN PERRO, CAMINEN POR LA SOMBRITA Y HASTA LA PROXIMA…**

**PERO ANTES ¿QUÉ TAL UNOS REVIEWS?**

**PS: ¬¬ POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEJEN SALVAN A UN GATITO DE QUE LE DE UN TIRO XDDDDD **


End file.
